Leaving
by MissSteph22
Summary: A backfired prank leads to the chipettes having to move away to Australia. But, what if 10 years later Alvin, Simon, and Theodore decide to travel to Australia to find the Chipettes? Will they have success? Cartoon-verse.
1. The Flashback

**Um, hi! This is my first fanfiction story. Well, I hope you like it...**

**P.S - I own nothing, except for the plot.**

* * *

><p>"Dave! Please can't we just talk about this?"<p>

"For the last time Alvin, no! Now go to your room!" Alvin groaned and stomped up the stairs. He paused outside the bedroom door. Alvin knew that his brothers were just as disappointed as he was about this. In fact, he had never seen them more upset in all their time they had been brothers. It hurt him to see them hurt. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes.

Slowly, Alvin eased open the door and stepped inside. He saw Theodore and Simon lying in their beds, not making any sound at all. He figured they would be asleep. In despair, he flopped down onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"This is my fault," He muttered. "If I hadn't been so stupid!" The horrible memories of that day began flooding back into his mind.

_Flashback_

_Alvin walked out of the supermarket with a bunch of bananas in his hand. _

"_Alvin, this is ridiculous!" His brother Simon said, trying to persuade him not to go through with this. _

"_Relax Simon! Geez! Live a little, she deserves it anyway." Simon groaned smacked his palm against his forehead._

"_No, two wrongs do not make a right Alvin. So can we please just drop this?" Alvin furrowed his brow a little._

"_And why are you so concerned away? Exactly! That's what I thought. Now outta my way!" Alvin took big strides as he walked on to the Miller's house. In his eyes, this was going to be the best prank ever._

_Once he had arrived, Alvin quickly made sure nobody was watching as he cautiously made his way up the front path to the door. There, he grabbed a banana from the bunch and hastily peeled the skin away. Silently, he was snickering to himself. Once the banana skin was carefully placed outside the front door, Alvin rang the doorbell...then ran. _

"_Alvin, Brittany is going to KILL you when she gets her hands on you." Simon remarked, clearly emphasising the word kill, as he very well knows of Brittany's tempers._

"_You know what Simon, I don't care! Just as long as I get to see her face as she slips on that banana peel. Haha it'll be priceless!" Alvin was trying to hold himself from laughing like a maniac in anticipation. _

"_Priceless, I'm sure" Simon muttered slightly under his breath. He was shortly interrupted however by the sound of the Miller's front door opening._

"_Here she comes!" Alvin whispered, grabbing eagerly onto Simon's arm. Both chipmunks watched carefully as a figure stepped outside the door, but it was not Brittany. It was Miss Miller. _

"_Hello? Is anybody there? Hello?" Slowly, Miss Miller took another step forward, but it was to be her last. With a swift motion, the old woman almost comically wobbled around as she screamed for her dear life, then thud. She had fallen down the front steps. _

"_Uh oh..." Alvin whispered silently. Simon remained speechless. Not a minute passed. Time stood completely still, as the two brothers watched their elderly neighbour lay at the bottom of the steps. None was them was sure of what to do. Should they run now, and save their bacon? Or should they stay, and wait for somebody. It was too late to think of an option though; the silence was broken by the shrill yell of a particular pink-clad chipette._

"_OH MY GOD! MISS MILLER! WHAT HAPPENED?" Brittany scrambled over her foster parent who appeared lifeless and frantically looked for clues. Meanwhile Alvin watched with horror as he contemplated ducking for cover while he still had the chance. Brittany looked up in frustration only to find two chipmunks standing across the street, looking rather sheepish. "HELP ME!"_

_Both of them came running as fast as they could, Alvin a little slower to "find out" what had just happened. _

"_Alvin, Simon! Help me! Miss Miller, she..." Brittany suddenly broke down in flood of tears. Simon placed a hand on her back for support. "H-how did she... w-why?"_

_While she was sobbing uncontrollably, something caught the chipette's attention. A craggy looking banana peel. She stared in confusion at the object, and then looked up only to be dismayed by the sight: Alvin holding a bunch of bananas._

"_ALVIN SEVILLE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" she roared, pouncing on the chipmunk like a wild tiger. In complete anger, she repeatedly punched at his chest until he eventually spoke._

"_B-Brittany, I'm sorry! You gotta believe me! It was supposed to be a trick... f-for you. I didn't know Miss Miller was going to answer the door!" His statement was merely answered with a merciless growl._

"_Well, you idiotic little punk, I'm sorry to inform you that your little prank has backfired on you. LOOK AT THE MESS YOU'VE GOT US IN NOW!" Simon kept a fair distance from the pair, avoiding being dragged into this situation too. _

"_Brittany, perhaps the best thing to do right now would be to call an ambulance?" Simon said, trying to lightly defend his brother from possibly being murdered. Brittany suddenly stopped what she was doing – attacking Alvin – and called for an ambulance._

"_Phew, thanks bro!" Alvin wiped the sweat from his forehead. Simon glared at him in response._

"_She's right you know. Look at this mess. What are we going to do when Dave finds out? Or even worse Jeanette and Eleanor?" Alvin looked at the ground in shame. As much as he would hate to admit it out loud, Simon was right._

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Those were the only sounds that filled the room as Simon, Alvin and Brittany waited anxiously in the waiting room. Alvin kept his head down. He avoided eye contact from anybody in the room, especially Brittany, who was glaring at Alvin through teary eyes. Every so often, a doctor or nurse would pass through the room, placing false hope in their little hearts. Silence. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Nobody dared to speak. Then that fragile silence was broken, by Dave and the others. Two anxious looking chipettes were guided into the room by Dave and Theodore followed closely behind. Jeanette and Eleanor immediately ran to embrace Brittany in a sorrowful hug. <em>

"_Boys, is everything alright? How is she?" Dave asked, advancing towards Simon and Alvin. Simon took off his glasses and wiped them on his oversized shirt unnecessarily._

"_Not good, Dave. Doctor said she's very critical." Simon tried to keep his voice to a hush but the chipettes stared at him in disbelief. _

"_Oh dear, poor Miss Miller. I do hope she'll be alright." Dave took a seat next to Alvin, who flinched at this. "A-Alvin? Are you alright?"_

_He adjusted his cap so that it was covering his face. "I-I don't wanna talk Dave." Brittany clenched her fists._

"_Yeah, that's right. Just hide your face. You deserve to, after what you did!"_

"_Brittany, please-"Jeanette placed a hand on her sister's shoulder._

"_No. Do you have any idea what this good for nothing punk did? It's his fault! He's the reason Miss Miller's here right now!"_

_Alvin groaned and slumped into his chair. "Exactly. Look at him, so guilty he has nothing to say. That's how heartless he is" Suddenly he leapt up from his seat._

"_Now wait just a minute Brittany! Do you honestly think I wanted this any more than you did? Do you not think that if I could turn back time I would?" Alvin shouted across the room, practically lunging towards Brittany._

_Dave and Simon tried to hold him back, as he desperately tried to go for Brittany. "Alvin! That's enough! We're all upset about Miss Miller now please apologise to Brittany and Brittany you do the same!" A doctor entered the room, gesturing for Dave to speak with him. The room went back to silence, as the chipmunks and chipettes watched the two adults mumbling to each other. Theodore whimpered and clung onto Simon._

"_I'm scared Simon."_

"_I know Theodore, so am I, but we'll get through this, I promise!"_

_Alvin and Brittany both looked fiercely at each other, refusing to apologise._

_Dave and the doctor eventually turned back to the waiting chipmunks and inhaled deeply. The doctor began._

"_Kids, I'm not sure how to put this, but Miss Miller is seriously ill. She won't get out of hospital until at least a few months. This means that the girls will need alternative care."_

"_Y-you mean temporarily though, right?" Brittany asked, putting an arm around both her sisters._

"_Now, that's the problem. You see, Miss Miller is ageing very quickly and we're just not sure how she would cope taking care of three little girls."_

"_Wait a minute, what are you saying?" Eleanor frowned._

"_I'm saying that somebody else will have to take care of you until you are old enough to look after yourselves. Miss Miller just can't do it anymore." The doctor, and everybody else looked at Dave in some sort of hope that he will be their saviour._

"_Now wait a minute here, look, as much as I would love to look after you girls, I just don't think I could afford it. I mean, it's hard enough looking after my boys but the girls too? Oh boy."_

"_Come on Dave, we're rock stars! Surely we're rich enough to afford to keep the chipettes?" Simon placed a reassuring hand on his father's arm._

"_Are you kidding? Brittany living in our house? Nuh-uh! I don't think so!" Alvin crossed his arms, being the stubborn person he is._

"_Me? Living under the same roof as Alvin? Ain't gonna happen!" Brittany folded her arms neatly and faced her head away from everybody else._

"_Dave, you don't have to say yes, but if you don't..." Jeanette began._

_The three chipettes gasped in horror. Not that. Anything but that. They all whimpered and pleaded with Dave to let them stay. Tears began to fall from their little eyes. Dave just had to save them! But would he? _

_End of flashback_

Alvin held his head in his hands as he silently sobbed to himself.

"God, I'm so stupid! It's all my stupid fault!" He kicked the books lying on the floor in anger.

"Y-you're not stupid, Alvin." Alvin almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of his little brother's voice.

"T-Theodore? Is that you? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Alvin, don't put yourself down. You're not stupid. It's not your fault!"

Oh how Alvin hated his brother's naivety. "Theodore, you don't understand. Everybody hates me. Dave hates me. Brittany hates me. Simon won't even speak to me, the others..."

"Shhh. Get some sleep. You sound like you need it. It's been a long day."

"Thanks Theodore." Although everybody hated Alvin right now, Theodore still loved him, and that warmed his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, was it an alright first chapter? More? Please review! <strong>

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)**


	2. Goodbye

**Wow! Thanks so much for the reviews for the previous chapter! You don't realise just how much that meant! Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!**

**P.S - I own nothing, except for the plot!**

* * *

><p>Morning came. The sounds of birds calling and the blinding sun breaking through the curtains woke up the chipmunks.<p>

"It can't be morning already! I was in the middle of a really good dream!" Theodore yawned.

"And what dream was that, Theodore?" Simon asked, stretching his arms out as far as possible.

"I was about to dig in to this big yummy plate of pancakes with golden syrup and whipped cream and-"

"Okay, okay! We get it!" Simon laughed.

Alvin hid underneath the covers, refusing to get up. He knew what today was going to bring. He wanted to avoid it as much as possible.

"Boys!" Dave called from the kitchen. "Time for breakfast!"

Theodore scampered down the stairs as quick as he could while Simon stayed behind and made the beds. Taking a deep breath, he neatly arranged the duvet covers on his and Theodore's beds. He knew what was going to happen too. Taking a step back from the beds, he studied the strange red hump in the corner of the room. Raising an eyebrow, Simon tiptoed over and took a closer look. He sighed.

"Alvin, hiding isn't going to do you any good. It's time to get up."

"Mmmpht mmpht mmpht mmmpht mpht mmpht!"

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch that..." The hump suddenly moved.

"Damn it Simon! I don't want to get up. I don't want to go downstairs. I DON'T WANT TO FACE TODAY!"

"Alvin, nobody does. B-but we have no choice. I mean, look at me. I don't want to do this, but... I have to don't I?"

Alvin stared blankly at his brother for a few moments. Their sorrow filled eyes locked with one another. Alvin looked away.

"Come on then, let's go."

The brothers both made their way down the stairs as their heads hung low.

They were both met with the sight of Dave reading a newspaper and Theodore wolfing down some pancakes. Simon ambled over to a chair next to Theodore while Alvin slumped onto the sofa. Dave set down his newspaper and sighed.

"Alvin. Breakfast. Now." Alvin groaned and slid down further on the sofa.

"I'm not hungry Dave."

"Alvin you have to eat. It's the most important meal of the day."

"Yeah well it's not the most important part of my day, not today! I'm not eating Dave, and that's final!" In a rage, Alvin threw a cushion across the room. Simon leaned over to Dave's ear.

"Dave, just leave him, he's obviously not hungry. I-It's going to be a hard enough day for him as it is." Simon whispered into his father's ear. Dave responded by continuing to read his newspaper.

* * *

><p>The chipmunks walked slowly through the airport, following Dave. Pain and sorrow filled their hearts, as they knew nothing could be changed now. Theodore watched his brothers in confusion.<p>

"Alvin? Simon? Why are we here? Why are you so sad?" Simon drew in a sharp breath of air.

"Let's just follow Dave, Theodore." Simon put an arm around his clueless brother.

The brothers shuffled along, dreading the moment. Then the moment came. The sight of three chipettes with suitcases was enough to make them break down into tears. They ran across to them about to embrace them until Dave stood between the groups. He turned to face the chipmunks.

"I'm going to get the girl's tickets. I should be ten minutes at the most. You can say your goodbyes until then." Then with that, Dave disappeared.

Silence filled the air. Nobody spoke. All they did was look at their surroundings. Long queues of people crowded the room as they waited for their tickets. Big large screens displayed information on flights and times. Outside a window, you could just make out the shape of a jumbo jet. There was no doubt about it, this was well and truly happening. Simon cleared his throat.

"Well, girls... um... oh boy... I... um... don't know what to say... you're leaving... and..." He began to croak and so stopped to take deep breaths.

"Leaving? The chipettes are leaving? Where? Are they going on holiday?" Theodore asked, looking into his older brother's tear filled eyes. Simon lost it.

"No Theodore! They're leaving! FOREVER! They..." He looked into his younger brother's eyes; he didn't mean to snap at him. He instantly regretted it. "Aren't coming back."

Those last words that Simon whispered sent cold chills down Theodore's spine. The green-clad chipmunk whimpered and darted over to Eleanor and scooped her up in a big bear hug.

"Eleanor! Don't leave me! Please!" Theodore cried into his counterpart's shoulder, hot tears streaming down his cold cheeks, singeing them in the process. Eleanor sniffed.

"I'm sorry Theodore, but we have no choice. D-don't cry." Alvin watched the pair and felt a few tears of his own coming on. This was all his doing. His fault. He thought he could cope but seeing his youngest brother cry really set him off.

"I—I have to go-"

"-Go where?" Brittany asked, glaring at him. "What? Can't handle it? Can't handle the fact that this was your entire fault?"

"Brittany-" Jeanette interrupted, grabbing her arm.

"You are nothing Alvin Seville, and don't forget it. I wish I had never met you."

"Brittany!" Jeanette repeated, raising her voice a little.

"What Jeanette? WHAT?" Brittany snapped around to face her sister, steam almost literally coming from her ears.

"I-I-I think I left my suitcase outside the toilets..."

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Y-you... y-you what? Oh Jeanette you klutz! Well you better go get it back then!" Jeanette stood back and whimpered.

Simon stepped forward. "I-I'll help you find it, Jeanette." Then the two went off to find the suitcase, leaving Brittany to vent out her frustrations.

* * *

><p>The pair had searched high and low, and they only had three minutes left to find the missing suitcase. Jeanette sat down and held her head in her hands.<p>

"Oh Simon, I'm such a klutz. I'll never find my suitcase!"

Simon frowned. He hated it when she put herself down. He walked over to where she was sitting and put a hand on her shoulder. "Jeanette, don't give up now. You'll find it! Then you can start your new life in Australia." Simon looked away when he mentioned Australia. He was trying to hide his pain from his best friend. He figured that if he made a positive view on it, it wouldn't seem so bad but god it hurt him more than words could say. A mixture of sadness, anger and frustration was filling up inside and it was becoming difficult to maintain it. A tear escaped from his eye.

"S-Simon?"

"Y-yeah?"

"A-are you c-crying?

Suddenly Simon felt a tear roll down his cheek. He quickly swiped it away. Be strong. Be strong.

"No. I-I'm fine. Besides, this is a good thing, right? You're going to love it in Australia. I just know you will."

"Oh Simon, if this is a good thing why is everybody crying? I don't know about the others, but I really don't want to go."

"W-why?" Simon adjusted his glasses.

"I'll miss you." Jeanette whispered, but so quietly that Simon could barely hear it. Then Simon began to look around, assuming she said nothing, until something caught his eye.

"Jeanette! Your case! It's over there! Wait here, I'll go get it." Simon ran as quickly as he could to get the suitcase back. He studied the object, standing alone outside the entrance to the toilets. The blue-clad chipmunk sighed as he bent down to pick it up, then the soft feel of the suitcase shocked him. In a sort of delusion, he stroked the silky smooth texture of the fabric shrouding the case, then he noticed a little pocket in the back. Simon fumbled around in his pockets, and pulled out a ragged piece of paper. It was an envelope, with _To Jeanette _written on it. He was going to give this to Jeanette just before she got on the plane, but nerves had suddenly got the better of him. Realising that this was the only other way to do it, he carefully slipped the piece of paper into the suitcase pocket, and then made his way back to Jeanette.

* * *

><p>"And not to mention how idiotic you are, and always will be..."<p>

"Brittany, please... I think he's got the message." Eleanor smacked her palm to her forehead in despair at her sister's ranting. Simon and Jeanette returned with the suitcase.

"You are evil. You're loving this aren't you? But of course, you always were cold hearted." Brittany folded her arms across her chest. She was about to continue but Dave returned... with three tickets. It was time.

"Okay girls, here's your tickets. Are you ready to get on the plane?"

The three chipettes nodded but before they headed for the plane they gave their counterpart a hug, except for Brittany. Theodore cried into Eleanor's shoulder again, pleading with her to stay, but they both knew she couldn't. Simon rested his head on Jeanette's shoulder, breathing in her scent, not wanting to let go. Jeanette had several tears escaping from her emerald green eyes, as her arms were wrapped tightly around her best friend. Brittany watched her sisters from a distance. She was ready to leave. After a few moments, the chipmunks eventually let the girls go and watched them sadly as they boarded the plane. Simon and Theodore walked away with Dave but Alvin stayed.

He looked up sorrowfully as he watched the chipettes' plane soar off into the blue sky. He dropped down onto his knees and punched the ground in devastation. Suddenly feeling a great surge of pain, he looked at his knuckles. Thick, deep red blood oozed from them then trickled down his hands then onto the ground. Alvin clenched his eyes shut.

"It's over." He croaked through tears.

* * *

><p><strong>How was this chapter? Please review!<strong>

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)**


	3. Ten Years Later

**Once again thanks for your reviews. It really motivates me! Here's the third chapter!**

**I own nothing... except the story plot.**

Ten years had passed since the chipettes had left. The boys were now in their early 20s and "trying" to move on. Well, it was almost certainly enough that they could grow up and make their own living. Simon went to college, despite the sacrifices Dave made to put him there, and studied advanced physics. Theodore went to cookery school, which ended up being the final drain on Dave's savings, and found himself a job at a local restaurant. Alvin... well... things were harder for the eldest chipmunk. He went through severe depression in his teens and needed a bit of support, despite his aggressive hesitance. In and out of clinics, the whole ordeal was rather tough. The pain from that sorrow-stained day at the airport proved to be too much for the now forgotten superstar. After he came through it – which was coincidentally after he left his teenage years – things started to look up for Alvin, gradually. Nobody could deny it though: he had changed. Significantly.

Their singing careers were over – they realised this soon after the chipettes left. Dave went through a financial crisis, leading to their home being sold for a small apartment space. The boys still lived with Dave, they had never thought about moving home, besides, they were beginning to like living in the apartment. Yet no matter what good there was in their lives, there was always this emptiness inside that they could not replace. What they _truly _needed was something to wipe the slate clean – something to re-start their lives completely.

It was a Wednesday afternoon. Simon and Theodore were lounging in their apartment. Simon was flicking through a novel, and Theodore was watching the cooking channel. All was peaceful. Until the door swung open. A large voice called out:

"Honey, I'm ho-ome!" Simon quickly snapped his book shut and Theodore hastily changed the channel. They waited anxiously. Then in he came, with a swagger nobody could top and a smug grin plastered across his face.

"Hi Alvin, how was your day?" Asked Simon, hiding the book under a cushion.

"Oh, you know... boring." Alvin smirked, arms behind his back. He sauntered over to his brothers and gave them a really large grin... freaking them out in the process.

"Um... Alvin... why the big grin?" Simon asked, backing away slowly.

"Oh Simon, you are going to love what I have here for you! Guess what it is!"

"Is it a recipe book?" Theodore asked, joining the conversation.

"Nope Theo, something better." Alvin now looked like he was going to soil himself with excitement.

"Then what is it?" Simon asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alvin moved his hands from behind his back and revealed an envelope. "This." He said, grinning like a maniac.

"An envelope? Well Alvin, I have to say, you really surprised me this time." Simon fetched a glass of water.

"No doofus! Inside the envelope!" Alvin opened the white envelope and pulled out three tickets. "These are tickets."

"Tickets? Why would we need tickets?" Simon asked, taking a sip of water.

"These tickets. These very tickets are tickets that will take us to... Australia!"

Simon did a spit take. Fortunately he didn't spill anything. Theodore sat wide-eyed at Alvin's remark.

"Australia? Wow! How did you get them?" Theodore asked, looking rather amazed. More importantly: where did the money come from?

"Oh it was easy! I went down the travel agents and I asked for three tickets to Australia and a hotel to stay in. Simple. So... whatcha think?" Alvin held the tickets in his hand like a set of cards. Simon crossed his arms.

"Does Dave know about this?"

Alvin sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. "Geez Simon, what's with the 20Q? I thought you of all people would be happy! I mean, it's an opportunity... of sorts."

"And what opportunity is that might I ask?"

"You'd get a chance to catch up with... you know... Jeanette."

"I knew it. Alvin, you can't keep doing this. It's been ten years! I know it must be hard for you to move on but me and Theodore have done it, why can't you?"

Alvin frowned at his brother and slammed the tickets on the desk next to him. "God Simon, you're not the most supportive of brothers are you? There I go, going to all that trouble to get these – plane tickets are expensive - and you turn your nose up at it! Next time, I won't bother!" And with that, Alvin stormed through to his room.

"He needs to snap back to reality! The chipettes will have moved on too, so there's no point! Besides, life is busy as it stands at the moment. We don't have the time to go digging up the past." Simon grabbed his water and took another sip. Theodore looked at the floor sadly.

"I-I think it's a wonderful opportunity. I-I agree with Alvin. I miss Eleanor, and I would give anything just to see her again. Wouldn't you just love to see Jeanette again? Surely deep down inside that serious scientist there is a heart that yearns to see his old friend?"

Simon looked at Theodore. He was astounded that Theodore would ever say something like that, and to agree with Alvin, that... was something. Yes, Theodore was right, he wouldn't mind seeing Jeanette again but life was too serious right now. He couldn't afford to lose his job. Oh he hated being put on the spot like this, especially from his little brother and in such words. No more Shakespeare for Theodore...

"Theodore, I really don't think you understand the situation here. We can't go! Besides, we don't even know if the chipettes are living in Australia anymore! They might have moved elsewhere!" Simon sighed in despair and put his glass of water back down.

"B-but Simon, I want to see Eleanor again. Please!" Theodore's sad eyes bore into Simon's.

"Oh no no no. Not the puppy-dog eyes! Theodore! Oh... all right then, but we're coming back!"

"Yay! Simon you're the best!" Theodore hugged him tightly and ran through to Alvin's room where more cheering could be heard.

Simon stood in the middle of the room and rubbed his temples. He could have sworn he was going crazy, but it was really happening. They were going to Australia.

"What have I got myself into?" He asked himself, picking up his ticket.

**Well, what did you think? Please review! Thanks!**


	4. On The Plane

**Hey! Thanks for your reviews again! This is just a little short chapter. I reckon it'll be a while before I get chapter 5 up and running (schoolwork etc.) but here's chapter 4 :)**

**P.S. I don't own anything - except for the story plot :)**

* * *

><p>A week of preparations passed, and the boys were ready for their flight to Australia. It was a mixture of excitement and anxiety for them all. Excitement at the fact that they may actually see their counterparts again but anxiety because they don't know how it will turn out. It will either be good or bad. Each chipmunk – even Simon – was hoping that it would be good, although he wouldn't show it.<p>

* * *

><p>The time had come. The boys were finally boarding the plane that would take them to their dreams. Theodore quickly snapped up the window seat and Alvin grabbed the aisle seat, which meant Simon was stuck in the middle of the two. Alvin began to speak.<p>

"So... how do you like me now? Oh this is so exciting!"

Simon did a facepalm. "Alvin, we haven't even taken off yet."

"Oh I know, but it's the embracing the moment that counts, right?"

"And where did you hear that?"

"Oh I read it in a magazine."

"I see, embrace the moment. Embrace the fact that you are on an aeroplane. I guess that works. If it works for you, by all means go ahead, but keep it to a hush, I want to read my book."

"Oh Simon you and your stupid books. Will you ever put them down? I mean, come on man! Live a little!"

Simon was about to speak until the whirring sounds of the engine started up and before they knew it they were taking off. Theodore, who was luckily at the window seat, gazed at the wonder that was outside. Thousands of clouds filled the light blue sky, and miles and miles of green grass could be seen. In the distance a large stretch of deep blue covered the land, the sea.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Theodore turned to Simon, who was reading his book.

Simon placed the book on his lap and turned to Theodore. "What's beautiful?"

"Outside the window! Can't you see it?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, I guess so." Then he returned to reading his book. It was peaceful... until Alvin began calling for the air hostess.

"AIR HOSTESS! OVER HERE! I WANT FOOD! AIR HOSTESS!" He called, almost jumping out of his seat. Simon cleared his throat and lightly tapped Alvin on the shoulder.

"Um, Alvin, there is a button for that; it's right above your head. Saves you from shouting, you know?" Alvin frowned and undid his seatbelt then stood up.

"Simon, buttons are for losers. I want my food and I want it now! AIR HOSTESS!" Instantly, a frumpy looking woman came over and crossed her arms, tapping her feet loudly.

"Can I help you?" she muttered through her teeth. Alvin sat back down and grabbed his menu.

"Finally! What does it take to get some food on this plane? Oh right, I'll have the extra large bag of potato chips please." The air hostess muttered some stuff under her breath and grabbed the bag of potato chips. She handed them to Alvin and asked for the money.

"That'll be three dollars please."

"Three? That's a little pricey for those isn't it? Erm, can't you like lower the price or something?"

"No."

"Oh right, well, take these back then. I refuse to pay three dollars for these." Alvin handed the food back and fastened his seatbelt. He turned to Simon, who was glaring at him. His cheeks turned pink.

"Um, heh, I wasn't really hungry anyway!"

Simon sighed and went back to his book. Something was telling him that this would be a very long flight.

A few hours passed and the boys were getting restless. Theodore was listening to his iPod, but he kept repeatedly changing the song. Simon was still reading his book, which was over one thousand pages long, but that was no problem to him, although it was getting a little tedious. Alvin was asleep, which was a relief for his brothers. Except there was a problem. Every two minutes Alvin would speak through loud snores. It would go a little something like:

"Simon, I love you man." Then he would snuggle into Simon's shoulder, much to the blue-clad chipmunk's dismay. Every time Simon would try to shake Alvin away from him, Alvin would grab onto his arm a little tighter.

The plane suddenly descended. Simon took this opportunity to wake his older brother up.

"A-Alvin, it's time to get up. The plane is landing." Alvin groaned and grunted. His arm flew across and smacked Simon in the face.

"W-wha? Simon? Is that you? Oh I love you man."

"No. Alvin. Wake up! We're in Australia!" Simon shook his brother until finally Alvin opened his eyes. Then in an instant he shot up and grinned like a maniac.

"Oh brothers! We're here! We're really here!"

"You don't say..." Simon replied.

The chipmunks gathered their belongings and hurried off the plane. They were finally here. They look in wonder at their new surroundings. Sun beating down on the ground, not a cloud in sight. Warm air with a little breeze flowing through it. It was official. They were in... Australia.


	5. The Hotel

**Hi! I said that this would take a while but it turns out that it was pretty easy to write. Here's chapter 5!**

**P.S - I own nothing, except the story plot. :)**

* * *

><p>The chipmunks travelled by bus to their hotel. They didn't quite get the hang of the whole bus thing but they knew to stop by a hotel that was called <em>The Crocodile<em>. Once they did so, they walked up to the front entrance and proceeded through the big glass doors. Alvin headed up to the reception desk. A kind looking man looked up at Alvin.

"G'day mate! Welcome to Australia? What's the name?"

"Seville. Phew, is it always this hot here?" Alvin wiped the sweat forming on his forehead.

"Oh no, you get used to it! Well, here's your key. Enjoy your stay mate!" The man laughed.

"Will do... mate! Thanks!" Alvin waved the man goodbye then headed back to his brothers so that they could go to their room.

* * *

><p>Well, the room was pretty impressive – if you like small cramped places with only a big double bed to accommodate three young adults. There was a little television, with only three of the local channels on it and the bathroom? Oh you don't want to know about the bathroom. However, the boys would have to make do with it. They stumbled into their room with their suitcases and shuddered in disgust at the sight that lay before them.<p>

"Alvin, just how much did you pay for this trip?" Simon asked, brushing his finger along the television, only to have it covered in dust.

"Oh not much... why do you ask?" Alvin set down his case and popped open a can of soda from the mini fridge.

"Um Alvin, I wouldn't drink that if I were you..." Theodore pointed at the can.

"Why?" Alvin put the can to his mouth. Theodore pointed to the mini fridge.

"The fridge hasn't been plugged in. Everything in it will be warm. A-and I wouldn't trust the stuff in here."

"I agree with Theodore. This room is just... a little crooked. I mean look at the bed! It's a double bed! How are we all supposed to sleep in that?" Simon asked, clearly surprised by the hygiene of the room.

"We'll manage! We're the chipmunks! We can solve anything!" Alvin stood up on the bed and jumped up and down on it.

Simon turned to Theodore. "That boy never grows up does he?" Theodore shook his head to agree.

* * *

><p>So the boys were beginning to settle in to their new hotel. Their belongings were unpacked and stored into wardrobes and drawers and they even got the hang of the television. When it was time for dinner, they went downstairs and received a typical Australian meal – roast kangaroo and chips. Although Alvin wasn't particularly fond of this, the others lapped it up. Then came bedtime...<p>

"Alright. How are we going to do this?" Alvin sat on the double bed and placed his hand on the pillow.

"Well, how about we play rock paper scissors?" Theodore asked, assuming that the game would solve all of life's problems.

"Theodore, I hate to break it to you but rock paper scissors isn't going to help here. We need to decide who's going to sleep in the bed." Simon put his hand on Theodore's shoulder for support. The green-glad chipmunk responded by pulling away.

"Well I say I get to sleep in it. I am after all the oldest here and the oldest always gets the say around here!" Alvin jumped off of the bed and pointed to himself in an arrogant fashion.

"That's not always the case Alvin! Now let's be mature about this and decide who is sleeping in the bed!" Simon squared up to his older brother and glared at him. Alvin smirked and grabbed the pillow from behind. BANG! The pillow hit Simon in the face followed by a call from Alvin:

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Simon groaned and did another facepalm. It was going to be a long night.

After several hours of pillow fighting (which even Simon began to enjoy) the boys settled down for the night. They came to the decision to share the bed – which may not have been ideal as all three were squeezed into this bed (Simon was once again in the middle). However, once they were asleep, they were fine. All they had to do now was wait. Wait for their search to begin...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it was fairly short but got the point across I think. Please review! Thanks :)<strong>

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)**


	6. Mysterious Girl

**Hi! Looks like school really helped! All my inspiration and language skills are coming back to me now and I can finally get some of these chapters done to their fullest extent with ease. I realise some of you have been anxiously awaiting this one. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**P.S. - I own nothing, except for the story plot :)**

* * *

><p>The bright, Australian sun shone through the little hotel room windows the next morning. Birds began to sing their little songs of merriment and a warm breeze carried itself through the window. The boys woke up feeling refreshed.<p>

"Ah, what a great sleep that was, would you agree brothers?" Alvin sat up and stretched. Simon and Theodore were squeezed near the edge of the bed, but nonetheless happy.

"Well I'm getting ready to go down to breakfast, you guys coming?" Theodore asked slipping on his hoodie and pulling on his jeans hastily. Simon sprawled over to where Theodore was lying and nestled down.

"I think I'll kick it back for a while. I'm still a little sleepy..." Simon instantly began to snore after his sentence. Alvin raised an eyebrow at his younger brother and shrugged his shoulders.

"And they call me bad?" Alvin remarked, referring to his snoring problems. Theodore chuckled lightly then set off for the buffet.

* * *

><p>Several sets of stairs later, the sounds of plates clattering and chefs cursing filled Theodore's ears. The buffet was empty! Theodore took a cautious step inside only to be met with a tall, mean looking man with a killer of a moustache. He placed a big hand out towards Theodore to stop him.<p>

"Breakfast's not on today. You'll have to eat elsewhere." The man had an intimidating demeanour about him, making Theodore whimper and scurry away. The green-clad chipmunk scratched his head. Where was he going to go? Hmmm. He pondered over this for a couple of minutes - then a great idea hit him... he would go to a cafe somewhere in town. Yeah! Theodore smiled with delight as he walked out of the two star hotel. It's not like Alvin and Simon would notice – Simon was asleep and Theodore was sure he heard Alvin say he was going to explore Sydney. It's all cool, he was going on a little adventure of his own – here's to what he would find along the way...

* * *

><p>While walking the sunny streets of Sydney, Theodore took notice of a tidy looking cafe across the street. He ambled over the road to see what it was like. A freshly painted sign above the door, clean windows with advertisements and posters plastered all over them. A bright red door. Then it hit him. That wondrous aroma of sweet toffee snaked its way into Theodore's nostrils and instantly enticed him. He stumbled into the cafe, looking as though he was in a trance and made a b-line for the counter.<p>

"Erm... I... one c-coffee and some toffee please." Theodore bowed his head shyly as he was being served. Then almost as quick as he ordered his food, a nicely blended mug of coffee and a little plate of toffee was presented before him. A smile graced his lips – if there was one thing he loved, it was food. He decided to take a seat in the corner, next to the window. Happily, he munched on the smooth looking toffee that lay before him then took a large sip of the creamy coffee. Then something caught his eye...

A mysterious figure was seated at the table adjacent to his. They were reading what appeared to be a magazine and they had a glass of cherry coke on their table. Something about this person just... struck a chord with Theodore. He examined closer... it was a woman. Theodore felt light headed. Why, to Theodore, this stranger looked like something out of a movie. In fact, she was... beautiful. The awe-struck chipmunk couldn't help but stare at the beauty with wide eyes. She had this familiar air about her. Then the woman snapped up from her magazine to face him. She narrowed her eyes.

"Why don't you take a picture? It lasts longer you know!" The woman stared into Theodore's eyes, and then suddenly softened them. Her mouth opened slightly at the sight that beheld her. "T-Theodore?"

Theodore examined the woman carefully. She was indeed very familiar – too familiar. He studied her features. Luscious blonde hair tied into long pigtails, so silky, so smooth. Beautiful, round curves that complimented every inch of her body. A smile that could brighten anybody's day and warm chocolate brown eyes that melted Theodore's heart whenever he looked into them. It was her. Eleanor. Theodore could have sworn his heart stopped beating as he gazed into the eyes of his long-lost counterpart. Time stood still for a fraction of a second, then he snapped back to his senses.

"Eleanor!" He exclaimed, dashing over to her table. Eleanor giggled and watched as Theodore grabbed a chair and sat himself down across from her. Now they were facing each other. They both glanced down at the table in embarrassment. Eleanor cleared her throat.

"Theodore? Is it really you? Oh gosh... I don't know what to say!" Eleanor said, exasperated. "W-what brings you to Australia?"

Theodore blushed. "I-I-It wasn't entirely my idea... Al- I came on vacation, t-that's why I'm here. Heh!" He didn't want to make it obvious that this was all Alvin's doing. Mentioning his name could bring some more drama – and he didn't want that.

"It's really great to see you again, Theodore." Eleanor's cheeks flushed pink as she said this. She awkwardly moved her arm only to reveal something that sent shivers up Theodore's spine. He silently gasped in shock.

"Eleanor, w-what's that on your arm? It looks painful!" He pointed to the offending article. Eleanor gasped and quickly covered it.

"What, this? Oh it's nothing... I-I bumped into my front door this morning. It's all right." She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply.

"Oh, well I'm glad you're alright. So, how's things?" Theodore wrapped his hands around his mug of coffee.

"Oh, they're wonderful! I got a full time job as a chef at a top restaurant! I went to cookery school and everything!" Eleanor beamed with delight.

"Really? That's great!"

Eleanor giggled at Theodore's endless enthusiasm. "So what did you get up to?"

"I pretty much did the same as you, but I don't think my cooking will be as good as yours." Theodore replied, sheepishly.

"Hey, did I tell you I got married?" Eleanor asked, with a less enthusiastic tone. Theodore raised an eyebrow, both in surprise and confusion.

"Y...You don't seem very happy about it..." Theodore furrowed his brow.

"W-what? O-of course I'm happy! Why wouldn't I be? I wouldn't marry him if that was the case!" Eleanor began to ramble. Theodore laughed.

"Okay! Okay! I get it. So, when did you get married?"

"Um, well I met him when I was twenty, then six months later he popped the question! I couldn't believe it. I said yes instantly!"

"Sounds like you really love him..." Theodore remarked, sounding a little disheartened by this piece of information. Eleanor placed a hand atop his.

"But all in all it's really great to see you again. You have no idea how glad I am to see you!" Theodore let himself smile at this. Eleanor glanced at the clock, then gasped.

"Look at the time! I have to go! I promised Jake I would be home at eleven! I gotta go! See you, Theodore! Oh wait! My address! I want you to come visit me. I live in 116 Orwell Street, do you think you can remember that? Good. Right, gotta go! See ya!" Then in a whirl, she left but before she did, Theodore got a chance to see what she was wearing. It was no surprise that she looked elegant. A white low cut top was tucked neatly into a light green ruffled skirt that fluttered out whenever she moved. A nice pair of dark green ballet pumps covered her feet. As Theodore watched her leave the cafe he blinked in amazement. Was this truly happening? Did he just have a friendly encounter with Eleanor Miller? Well, obviously not Miller anymore... but it's Eleanor... and there doesn't seem to be anything different about her... right?

Theodore paid his bill and made his way out of the cafe. As he was walking down the same street he came from, one word was running through his mind... wow.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise!<strong> **Did you like it? More? Please review! Thanks :)**

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)**


	7. The Scientist

**Well, here it is... chapter 7! This might actually be one of the longest chapters in this story so far. Remember to please review! It actually does motivate me to hear what you have to say.**

**P.S - I own nothing, except for the plot!**

* * *

><p>All was calm in peaceful in the hotel room. Simon lay in the double bed, snuggled into the white duvet. Well, that was until a large booming knock disturbed the silence.<p>

"It's the maid! Open up!" Simon groaned and rolled over to see the time. 11:45. Damn. He instantly wished he didn't take the lie-in. Reluctantly, he removed the duvet and hesitantly got up from the bed. He staggered over to the wardrobe that held his clothes – a blue sweater and jeans. Slowly, he put them on then stumbled over to the door. There stood a maid looking rather peeved off at being made to wait.

"Finally! What took you so long?"

"I thought you would be coming later."

"Oh no, here we like to start work early. You don't mind do you?" The maid finished what she was saying then headed into the room.

"Yeah, no it's fine! Just waltz in... It wasn't like I was going to enjoy a nice lie-in or anything." Simon sighed then headed downstairs. What did a guy have to do to get a lie-in these days? So this is Australia. Simon kept thinking this to himself from the moment he stepped off the plane. He didn't think that we would enjoy it... but he was starting to. Today is going to be a good day. This was Simon's theory. No Alvin pestering him, no Theodore asking him silly questions. Simon sighed with relief. Maybe he would go to the library to celebrate this "alone time".

* * *

><p>As the blue-clad chipmunk strolled down the street, a thought came to him. He remembered the last time he came to Australia (it still makes him shudder) and how it was difficult to even walk down a street without being bothered. At least now he's grown up a bit and the public of Australia may not remember him anymore. That made him feel safe. He walked with ease, until he found himself stumbling over something at his feet. He looked down anxiously. It was a rock... a shiny rock. Curious, Simon picked up the rock and examined it. It was a dull grey, with some purple shiny bits. Perhaps he could research this once he found a library. A few walking minutes later, a large sign caught his eye: <em>Sydney Public Library. <em>Simon grinned from ear to ear as he made his way inside.

Oh it was wonderful! Shelves and shelves of books stacked as high as they can go, the refreshing smell of new books that lingered and the calm, relaxing silence. This was Simon's kind of perfect day. He could spend a whole day in here, were it not for opening and closing times. He sauntered over to the non-fiction section and looked through the many different books.

"Let's see... Rome... roads... ah! Rocks!" Delighted with finding what he was looking for, he picked the book off of the shelf and placed it down on a nearby table. Simon fumbled around in his pockets and pulled out the rock. That also got placed on the table. Then a large gasp could be heard from the reception desk.

"Ooh! That's really pretty! What is it?" Simon quickly turned to see who was talking to him. It was the librarian. He picked up the rock.

"This? I-I don't actually know. I just found it on the street. I'm about to find out what it is..." The librarian nodded.

"You don't have to do that. I know somebody that could do that – she's kind of an expert at these things. She knows everything about everything! It actually amazes me sometimes!" Then the old librarian woman walked over to a bewildered Simon and handed him a piece of paper. "Here's her address... you go down to the basement, then she'll see you. She should be in."

Simon scratched his forehead. "U-umm, thanks?" He took the little note and read it.

_J. Campbell. For all your scientific needs. 22 Azure Street, Sydney. _

This was... strange. Normally he wouldn't need any help due to his above average intelligence but he guessed that it wouldn't hurt just to check it out. So with that, he exited the library with thanks and headed for this woman. Unbeknownst to what was coming...

* * *

><p>After a long walk, Simon found himself standing outside a purple painted door. He let his hand open the handle and proceed inside. Stairs? Going down? This very much reminded him of his childhood, when he had a science lab in the old basement. How he missed those days... His runaway train of thought was interrupted by the sounds of fizzing and crackling. It was official – it was a science lab. The familiar smells of burning all breezed around the room. The room. Nothing exciting, really. It was just a medium sized basement with dismal grey walls and hundreds of miscellaneous objects scattered around – but in saying that, Simon was used to the sight of a science lab – to somebody else, feelings of wonder and fascination would start to kick in at this point as they looked around the lab. Then Simon found what he was looking for. A woman was situated in the corner of the room, back facing Simon, and busying herself with something. Then she felt his presence.<p>

"Oh! You're here! Elizabeth said you were coming. Just take a seat, I shouldn't be long..." Simon stared at this woman as she spoke. What an angelic voice! It was so... beautiful... Simon shook his head. He barely even knows this woman for goodness sake! He took a seat on the leather sofa and waited. The woman spoke again.

"So I believe you're here about a rock? That's fine." How this woman managed to do an experiment and speak at the same time completely bewildered Simon. However, he continued to listen. "I've examined a lot of rocks before... this should be a piece of cake."

Simon then studied her looks from behind. Chestnut brown hair tied into a messy bun. It looked fairly practical, but it had some sort of mysterious appeal to him. A large white lab coat covered whatever she was wearing. He looked away in fear that he was burning holes in the back of her head. The woman put down her apparatus.

"Right, I'll give this a few minutes. So, what's your name?" Then suddenly she turned around, and it felt like a powerful wave had washed over Simon. Soft, delicate features: a small, curved smile, a cute button nose, those eyes... Emerald orbs that were framed by pinkish purple frames. He gazed into them. His mouth was agape with astonishment. He stuttered to get the words out but all that he could muster was:

"Jeanette?" She laughed in response. God, she even had a beautiful laugh.

"Is that your name? It's a wonderful- Simon!" She covered her mouth in sheer and utter surprise. This was not happening. This was not happening. She looked into his steel grey eyes. Slowly, she took steps forward. Was this really the same person that she once knew? Was this THE Simon Seville? Her mind flew into all directions. Then with a swift motion, she flopped down onto the sofa next to him, taking deep breaths to take everything in. She looked slowly to her left. It was him. He was sitting with a small, weak smile on his face as he looked at her longingly. As for Simon, this was all but too unreal. This couldn't possibly be Jeanette, but her eyes gleamed with that same brilliance as they did years back. Then both grinned.

"It... really is you! Simon!" Jeanette said, almost bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Jeanette." Simon spoke.

"Simon." Jeanette whispered. There was an awkward silence. The pair hadn't seen each other for ten years. Both remember their last day together like it was yesterday. Now seeing each other again planted these strange emotions inside that none of the two could comprehend. Simon awkwardly cleared his throat and started a conversation to break the silence.

"S-so Jeanette, I assume you've done a lot over the years." He took off his glasses and wiped them on his sweater.

"Y-yeah, I did. I went to college and studied literature, after that I wrote a novel and it became a bestseller in its first week! I just do this whole science thing in my spare time, keeps me busy, you know?"

Simon put his glasses back on. "I figured that you would, you always loved reading, didn't you? Well I went to college too, and I studied advanced physics. I work down at a lab in California. I-it's going pretty good. It took a little getting used to but now; it's like my second home."

Jeanette giggled. "You never change Simon!"

"Yeah, I guess. Say, it says on this card here that your surname is Campbell." Simon looked curiously at the card that the librarian gave him. Jeanette's smile faded.

"Oh, that. I-I... when me and my sisters... when we moved to Australia, we got separated into different familes. I never got to see them again. My foster parents were called Hannah and Steve Campbell. They were really nice though." Jeanette regained her happy expression though as quickly as she lost it.

"Oh, I didn't know..." Simon replied. Jeanette responded by casually shaking her head, saying that it was alright. There was a little silence.

"So how are... your brothers?" Jeanette asked cautiously, brushing the loose strands of hair out of her face, keeping a light smile upon her delicate face.

Simon seemed a little surprised by this question. He thought that Jeanette would still be mad about "the thing" as he calls it. He imagined that she would still like Theodore but the fact that asked how both of them were, it put him out of his place. "Um, they're... fine."

"That's good." She smiled. Then Simon remembered that Jeanette never holds grudges against anybody, no matter what they did. He was rather humbled by her good nature. Simon lost himself in another daydream until Jeanette grabbed his attention back again. "I'm getting married, Simon."

What? Simon was perplexed by this. Jeanette? Getting married? She couldn't! But it was confirmed by a glistening little diamond on her finger. His heart sank. How could this be? Was fate being a bitch? However, he had to look happy and support her, for after all, if she was not anymore more, she was his best friend – the person she could rely on. He couldn't let that go to waste.

"T-that's great Jeanette. I'm really happy for you!" Biggest lie ever told. But Jeanette didn't entirely notice. "S-s-so, who is the lucky man?"

Jeanette blushed. "Well, his name is Oscar, and he's a math teacher at a local high school. He's very nice."

"Very nice I'm sure..." Simon muttered under his breath.

"And we're getting married next Friday!" Simon went into a mode of shock. Next Friday? That wasn't long at all! But he wasn't allowed to be hurt. He had to be strong. Be strong. Be strong. Be strong...

"I-I have to go now-"Simon stood up and dusted himself off.

"B-but what about that rock you found? Don't you want it examined?"

"Erm, just keep it. I-it's a wedding gift, for you and Oscar." Simon rushed over to the bottom of the stairs, where he took one last look back at Jeanette. She hadn't changed... much. She ditched her oversized sweater for a nice fitting blouse and her short skirt for jeans. She furrowed her brow and looked at Simon.

"Will you be back before the wedding? I'd really like to catch up!"

"I... maybe." Simon breathed, before making his way up the stairs with a doubt filled mind and a heavy heart. In less than thirty minutes ago, he was on cloud nine... now he hit rock bottom. Surely this wasn't for real. It just couldn't be... it just couldn't be...

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of this chapter? Needs improved? Good? Please don't forget to review! Thanks! :)<strong>

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)**


	8. Apologies

**Hello! Thanks for the kind reviews for my previous chapter. Okay, so a lot of you are starting to predict what will happen which is good so all I can really say is keep reading! Well, it took a lot of blood, sweat, and tears but I did it - here's chapter 8!**

**P.S - I own nothing, except for the plot!**

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set in Sydney. The once crowded streets were beginning to die into the night and the roads were a lot quieter. However, Alvin Seville still wandered the city. He had briefly told his brothers where he would be, so he needn't worry about them. He had been many places – so many to list but he still hungered for some of that Australian fun. Unfortunately that was not to be found in the street he was strolling down. High rise apartments towered over the narrow pavements, daunting anybody who dared to walk them. Alvin didn't take much notice to that however; he was more interested in the souvenir snow globe that he had purchased earlier in the day. He was fascinated by its striking features – the opera house as its backdrop, and thousands of little plastic balls that floated gently down, creating the image of snow falling down in Sydney.<p>

"It's so beautiful!" Alvin said to himself, gazing in awe at the snow globe. He stopped just to examine its beauty. "Who knew that this little thing could be so spectacular?"

He took another fateful step forward. CRASH! The snow globe plummeted to the ground and smashed into several pieces. Alvin knelt down in despair and tried to fix it. However, his desperate measures were interrupted by a loud, female voice.

"Watch where you're going you little punk!" Alvin quickly stood up and fixed his cap. He turned around only to be dismayed by the sight. Fiery auburn hair tied into a neat ponytail, a pink top and mini-skirt ensemble, icy blue eyes. Alvin took a big gulp. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of a female – why this could be possible dating material! It was just rather unfortunate who he was talking to...

"Well you just broke my snow globe! I demand that you buy me a new one!" Alvin smirked as he pointed to the broken glass on the pavement. He was already trying to take this woman out on a date. Alvin looked at the woman. Boy, she really didn't look happy. She was glaring at him.

"Not a chance! Why would I want to date the likes of you?" She tossed her hair back and raised an eyebrow.

Alvin had to make a smooth recovery. She was too beautiful to just let go of. No, he had to think of something. But another thought barged its way into his head. A loud mouthed spoiled diva. Where had he seen one of those before? Then his jaw almost dropped to the ground. "Brittany!"

She gasped then frowned. This was... unexpected. She studied the young man that stood before her. Oh yes, she remembered him. A loud, arrogant good for nothing brat. She quickly turned on her heel and began to walk away. Alvin was puzzled. He began to chase after her.

"Brittany, wait!" She suddenly snapped around and gave him a fierce scowl. "L-let me explain!"

"Let you explain? Oh please! What is there to explain? Listen Alvin, I'm not interested, okay? In fact, I don't want to see your face ever again! You got me?"

Alvin placed a hand on her shoulder. "P-please Brittany, you gotta hear me out! You can't seriously still be mad at me!"

Brittany looked at him in disgust and swatted his hand away. "DON'T TOUCH ME OKAY?"

Alvin sighed. "I take that as a yes then. But Brittany, please can't you just let me tell you how sorry I am? You know I didn't want what happened... to happen." He looked down at the ground in shame. Brittany looked cautiously at him. Was he faking this? Was he just trying to worm his way in again? Or was he actually swallowing his pride for once in his dire life? Brittany's frown softened. She checked her watch.

"Right, okay. You can explain yourself in my apartment. But you got ten minutes – I've got an interview to go to." Alvin raised his head and smiled lightly. Brittany took no notice of it and led the way to her apartment.

Well, it was pretty impressive. It looked cosy... and very... Brittany. Pinks and reds were the basic colours for the apartment and little hints of yellow were tinged through it. Pricey objects were placed throughout the flat. Alvin stepped inside and was instantly impressed... not by the pink of course but the red and yellow – those were his signature colours. He eased himself onto the red leather sofa.

"Hey, nice apartment." Alvin stroked the sofa delicately. He could get used to this.

Brittany went over to the mirror opposite Alvin. "Well, don't get too comfy, you ain't staying." She examined her features in the mirror, and then went to apply more lip gloss. "So I believe you've got something you want to say?"

Alvin was lost in a trance. He didn't know what with - perhaps it was the vanilla candles – but Brittany's frosty glare brought him back to reality. "W-wha? Oh right, yes. I... am sorry. So sorry, for what happened ten years ago. I send my condolences to you, a-and to Miss Miller, of course." Brittany clenched her fists and began to burn with rage.

"Is that it?" She spat, trying to stay calm.

"W-what do ya mean? I apologised didn't I?" Flames began to form in Brittany's eyes. Alvin just was not getting the message.

"Have you listened to yourself? Oh what do you mean, you say. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I MEAN? YOU DO SOMETHING CRAZY STUPID, YOU DECIDE TO APOLOGISE AND THIS IS WHAT I GET? A MERE LITTLE I'M SORRY THAT VERGES ON SOMETHING OF A JOKE!" Alvin flinched and slumped into the sofa, hiding behind a cushion. "In case you didn't realise, what you did to Miss Miller has not only resulted in my sisters and I being moved here and separated, but Miss Miller didn't even make it past three months after the accident! I called the hospital to ask how she was and what did I get? A sincere oh your old guardian who loved you and protected you for many years despite her frail old age has passed away. Have a nice day. Then you show your snotty little face and-"

"Wait just a minute Brittany! I don't think you quite understand what I've been through! First of all, why would I joke about this? Do you honestly think that I'm that cruel? For your information, Brittany, I went through some crazy stuff after you left – things I don't even want to mention. I pleaded with Dave, I really did! I begged and I begged but he kept saying no! The amount of tears that I cried that night, oh, it was unreal. I wanted to just turn back time and make it not happen, but it was too late. None of my brothers would speak to me for the first week. Dave gave me such a hard time I actually considered running away. And the looks on my brother's faces when they saw your sisters leaving, I couldn't bear to know that it was my fault. It was all my fault! Oh Brittany, you don't know how sorry I am! I may not look it, but that's because I try to look happy, for my brother's sakes – I had to be strong for both of them you see, and every day it gets a little harder. So please don't tell me that I don't know what it's like, because boy I'm telling you, I really do." The tears were streaming down his cheeks, then he just broke down into tears.

Brittany was stunned. First she had thought that Alvin was trying to be funny, but he was actually being serious. She was witnessing a whole new side to him, the sensitive and caring side. It really moved her, to see her old rival sitting on her sofa breaking down into tears. She instantly regretted ever accusing him of being arrogant and selfish. In a bid to stop his tears, she grabbed the tissue box and threw it to Alvin.

"H-here, take these; you look like you need them." She watched as he blew his nose and dabbed at his eyes. So he really did care. Once all the tears were gone, Alvin stood up and stared at Brittany. He noticed that she didn't try to fight back. Silence filled the room. Brittany studied Alvin. He was slightly red with crying, but amazingly he still looked charming. His eyes were as blue as the sea, matching hers and his cap still sat proudly on his head. Not much had changed in him really, except that he looked more grown up. Wait, what was she doing? This very man brought her so much pain and suffering over the years it was unforgivable! Never mind the fact that the pair argue like there's no tomorrow. She sighed and picked up her handbag. Then she headed for the front door.

"W-where are you going?" Alvin turned to see her standing at the door with a blank expression.

"Your ten minutes are up. Time to go. I have an interview to go to." Brittany said, opening the door. Alvin frowned and followed her out of the apartment.

"Will I ever see you again?" Alvin asked, hoping for something that he himself wasn't sure of. The pink-clad chipette looked him in the eye. Would she see him again? That was the question. Would Alvin end up showing his face again like he did today? The possibility was there... but how did he get here anyway? She frowned.

"Alvin, why are you in Australia anyway?"

"You really want me to answer that question." Brittany was moderately surprised. He came all this way just to apologise to her. "I'm staying at The Crocodile with my brothers."

Oh, he brought his brothers too. She predicted in her head why they would be here. Then she laughed. Alvin raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You're staying at The Crocodile? That's the worst hotel in Sydney! Ha!"

Alvin frowned at Brittany, but before he could get in word in, Brittany waved him goodbye and walked off into the distance. And so Alvin was left outside her apartment door. What a day. There were tears, there were tantrums, and there were some laughs near the end too. And all because of one woman. Alvin smirked as he walked back the hotel, now all he had to do was see her again...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I have to say, Alvin and Brittany are quite fun to write.<strong>

**Anyway, please review, it really helps and keep reading! Thanks!**

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)**


	9. My Brothers

**Hello! I took a little break from this just to get some inspiration again and I got some. Here's the next chapter. Can I also just say a huge thanks to the people who are reading and reviewing this story - you have no idea just how much of a boost it gives me! Well, enjoy!**

**P.S. I own nothing, except for the story plot!**

* * *

><p>Nightfall arrived, and the moon was shining down on the city of Sydney. The boys were back at the hotel, well except for Alvin, who dramatically burst through the door at approximately eleven o'clock. Luckily his brothers were still awake with lots on their mind.<p>

"Hey brothers!" Alvin said casually, taking a seat on the bed. Simon was slouched on a chair and Theodore was lying on the bed. "How's it hanging?"

"Upside down." Simon replied, staring at the wall.

"How 'bout you Theo? How was your first day in Australia?" Alvin turned to face his youngest brother, who was texting on his phone. Alvin looked at the phone then jumped off the bed. "Oh drat! I forgot to switch on my phone; I've probably got hundreds of missed calls!"

"From who?" Theodore asked, not looking up from his phone. Simon laughed inwardly.

"Probably from his many girlfriends," he put emphasis on the word "many" – as Alvin claims to be a ladies' man, but in truth he couldn't attract a goat if he tried. Alvin glared at Simon then checked his phone. He gasped.

"You guys! Twenty missed calls from Dave! Did you get any missed calls?" Alvin looked at the phone in complete and utter disbelief. How could he forget to call Dave?

"Nope." Theodore tapped away at the keys on his phone.

"No..." Simon continued to stare aimlessly at the wall opposite him. Alvin's hands dropped to his sides.

"You're kidding me? Oh man... well, I better call Dave." He dialled the number that would give him access to Dave and waited anxiously for an answer. Dave picked up.

"Hello?" Dave asked.

"H-hi Dave..." Alvin winced as he talked to his father. He knew what was coming.

"Alvin! Why didn't you answer my calls? I've been worried sick! I've been searching all day and all night for you! Where are you? Where are Simon and Theodore?"

"Um, Dave, what would you say if we weren't in the country at the moment?" Alvin chuckled nervously.

"I would be very angry that you didn't tell me. Why?"

"Don't get too mad, but me and the boys are in... Australia..." Alvin clenched his eyes shut. There was a pause. Then the sound of his father inhaling deeply.

"AAAALLLLLVVVIIIII-"Alvin snapped the phone shut. He looked at his brothers. "Um, heh! Well, Dave's very pleased with the news. He really doesn't mind us being in Australia... at all!"

Simon raised an eyebrow and glanced at Alvin. "Whatever you say Alvin." He sighed.

"Geez Simon, who peed in your cornflakes? You feeling alright? You're supposed to be happy. Happy see?" Alvin pointed to his wide-spread grin and tried to force a smile on Simon's face. Simon pushed him away and curled up into a ball on the chair. "Fine then. Suit yourself. Your one time opportunity to catch up with Jeanette and you turn your nose up at it."

Simon's fists balled up. "Oh shut up Alvin! Fine, if it really pleases you to know, I did see Jeanette, and guess what – she's getting married this Friday." Alvin took a step back and lowered his head.

"I-I'm sorry Simon, I didn't know it hurt you that much." Simon scowled at his brother.

"Well, your apologies don't matter to me, how long do they last anyway? Hm, a day I'd say. So just forget it Alvin. You don't need to apologise to me."

Alvin frowned slightly. "God Simon you sound just like Brittany." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said you sound just like Brittany! Yeah that's right, I saw her too. Don't look too surprised Simon, your face might crack!" Alvin smirked.

"You saw Brittany? What did she say... or do for that matter?" Simon let a little smirk grace his lips.

"What did you do with Jeanette?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because you love her, and you're jealous because she's getting married to someone that isn't you!"

"Take that back!"

"No! Simon loves Jeanette!"

"Yeah well Alvin loves Brittany but is too arrogant to admit it!" Simon crossed his arms.

"Say that one more time."

"You heard me."

"Simon Seville you are dead meat!"

"So is it true? You really love Brittany! I knew it!"

"I don't love Brittany! She's too much of a diva! She's too spoiled and- and she's just a brat! Even as an adult!"

"Welcome to stage one, Alvin."

"I DO NOT- wait, what?"

"Stage one – denial." Alvin furrowed his brow. Denial? What was there to deny? He smirked again.

"Yeah, bro, welcome to stage one – denial." He pat Simon on the shoulder then walked over to where Theodore was lying. "So Theodore, who you texting?"

"Eleanor." Theodore replied coolly. Alvin's eyeballs almost fell out of their sockets, as did Simon's.

"Whoa! You got Ellie's number? Did you see her today?" Alvin took a seat next to Theodore, who was focused on his little mobile phone.

"Well, yeah. I saw her in a cafe today, a-and she gave me her address too." Alvin couldn't believe his ears. His little brother actually got a girl's address!

"So, are you gonna go see her?"

"Yeah, I don't know when though, she says she'll check with Jake."

"Who's Jake? Her father? Her brother?"

"No, her husband." Simon, who was drinking a bottle of cola, did a spit-take and looked at Theodore in surprise.

"Eleanor's married?" Simon asked, clearing up his spilt juice.

"Yeah, but she doesn't talk much about it. She acts like she's been married for years but really it's only been about a year."

"Aw Theo, don't worry, there's plenty more fish in the sea." Alvin placed a hand on Theodore's shoulder for moral support.

"I-I'm not sad or anything, I-I'm just glad to see Ellie again!" He smiled. Alvin swivelled his around to face Simon.

"See Simon, Theodore's in a much worse situation than you and yet he keeps on smiling and you know why? You know why?" Simon looked blankly at Alvin. The red-clad chipmunk quickly changed the subject to avoid more arguing. "So who is this guy that Jeanette's getting married to?"

Simon sighed in despair. "He's a math teacher at a high school. His name is Oscar."

Alvin nodded. "Seems like he's on the same lines as you. Maybe that's why our old Jeanette is so attracted to him – she couldn't get you, so she goes for this other guy that's like you."

"That's hardly going to be likely Alvin. Jeanette would never do that to somebody. She must really love him, so that's why they're getting married." Alvin pulled a sad face. "Anyway, I've moved on too, remember. I have a lab in California, and pretty soon I'll have enough money to be able to afford my own house."

Alvin and Theodore remained silent. They had never ever talked about moving house. They all assumed that living under the same roof with Dave would fare them well for the rest of their lives, but now that they put their lives into perspective, it was all beginning to change. It was true; Dave was getting on a bit in his years and would need his own space. Also, what if the chipmunks decided to start their own families? They would definitely need their own space too. A terrifying silence filled the room. Theodore cleared his throat.

"W-well, I'm pretty tired, I'm gonna hit the sack."

"Yeah, me too." Simon yawned and joined Theodore. Alvin walked over to the little window and gazed out of it. He pressed his nose up against the cold glass and studied the horizons. It wasn't much to look at: a few dirty barren roads and a couple of flickering streetlamps – burning out their last ounce of energy. Alvin looked up to the sky. All the stars were shining tonight. Every star sparkled in the dark blue sky, creating a perfect night sky. The red-clad chipmunk waited until his brothers were asleep until he joined his hands together.

"Hey, whoever's up there. I-I have a little favour to ask, and I know you're probably thinking that I don't deserve anything, and you're right, I don't, but I-it's not for me, it's for my brothers. Y-you see, I've done some pretty terrible things in the past, but this is by far the worst, and it's tearing me up inside. Everybody says I should have moved on by now, but how can I? How could I possibly move on from such a mistake? What, do I just pretend it never happened? I tried that! Trust me; it makes it ten times worse, because as soon as you remember, it stabs you in the chest. Look, I'm trapped here. It's a situation in which if I don't show remorse, I look like a heartless jerk, but if I do, I look like a psycho who only dwells on the past. How do I work that one out?

Anyway, this isn't about me, it's about my brothers. You see, they really didn't deserve any of this. In fact, the only reason I'm upset about this is for my brothers. I don't care about my life, it's pretty much over anyway, but their lives... Their lives are basically built on lies and grief. It's like a house, if you built it on an uneven surface with unstable materials, would it be an ideal place to live? That's what my brothers' lives are like right now. They tell me that they're doing fine, and that they're moving forward with their lives, but how can I forget the looks on their faces when they found out the chipettes were leaving? Exactly, I can't. And then we came here, in the hopes to find some sort of happiness and I only bring them more pain. Simon saw Jeanette today, silly me thought that he would be overjoyed that it actually turns out that Jeanette's getting married. The funny part is, he denies that fact that he loves her yet he was miserable tonight. Theodore, it's actually hard to tell with that guy, he tells me he met with Eleanor today and he tells me that she's married. He looks alright, but you know that feeling you get, when you just know that two people were meant to be? That's how I feel for my brothers. So you gotta help me out here. I'm hoping for pretty much anything! Whether that be a star that I have to wish on, or even just hope for a miracle to happen. Please! I'm begging you! Don't do it for me, but do it for my brothers! I'll never get another chance to do this. Please!"

Alvin stepped back from the window sorrowfully and closed the patched up curtains. He looked over at his brothers and let a small smile grace his lips. After all, behind the arrogance and selfishness, he really did want what was best for his brothers. If his brothers were happy, he was happy. That, to him was how a family worked. So he turned out the lights, and joined his family to put an end to today's tragedies. Tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep reading and please review! Thanks!<strong>

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)**


	10. Theo's Nightmares

**Hello! Thanks for your reviews again. Here's chapter 10!**

**P.S. I own nothing... except for the story plot!**

* * *

><p>The room was silent and dark. Not a sound was made. Simon and Alvin lay peacefully in their sleep, but Theodore was twitching and turning. He moaned as images began to flood their way inside his head. <em>Blood stained cheeks, lifeless eyes, bruised body. <em>He quickly gasped as he shot up from the bed. Theodore was panting. How... why? He did not know where these images had come from, but they had certainly left him unsettled. Shivering, he checked the clock. It was almost six o'clock, yet it was still dark. Too bad. He was getting up.

Slowly and silently, Theodore slipped out of the bed and got his clothes on. He tried to violently shake the images out of his head. Where did they come from? Why were they here? Simon had always told him that dreams usually carry meanings – what does this dream mean? The green-clad chipmunk tried to regain his composure after his little panic attack. This attempt eventually turned into another little snooze on the chair...

One little snooze later, Theodore woke up to see that the room was empty. He figured that his brothers would be downstairs eating breakfast, so that's where he went. He slowly made his way down the stairs, still taking in what he encountered earlier in the morning. It haunted him, to see those types of images. Theodore was never a fan of horror movies just for that reason. His train of thought was interrupted by the call of his brother Alvin.

"Yo Theo! We're over here! Come get some breakfast!" Alvin pulled out a chair and gestured for Theodore to sit down. The green-clad chipmunk obliged. "We ordered you a full breakfast."

Theodore stared at the full plate. Normally, he would have a healthy appetite and would be able to munch down on every bite in five minutes flat... but not today. Today, he felt a little queasy. He grabbed the silver fork and began to pick at the food.

"So, I thought that we could go ride the ferry today, that sound like a plan?" Alvin said, with a mouth full of toast.

"I was going to visit that library again but now you mention it, why not." Simon replied, about to take a sip of water.

"What about you Theo?" Alvin looked at Theodore, who was now beginning to play with his food.

"Hmm? Oh, I-I have plans today, sorry." Theodore put his fork down and stood up. "Excuse me, I-I'm going to go now."

Simon and Alvin watched as their youngest brother made their way out of the hotel restaurant. Simon turned to look at Alvin.

"You remember that thing you said last night about Theodore not being sad, I'm beginning to think that maybe you're wrong."

Alvin shook his head. "Nah, he's not upset about that, he even said so himself! He's probably just had a nightmare or something."

"It's got to be something serious though Alvin, I mean, he hasn't even touched his food!" Simon pointed in surprise at the full plate of food. Alvin stroked his chin and pulled a thinking face.

"Hmm, you're right brother. You're right, but give him a couple of hours and he'll pull out of it... trust me." Simon rolled his eyes at his brother, who appears to think that he is a psychologist.

* * *

><p>The wind flowed through Theodore's hair. Gosh, it was rather cold this morning. Theodore wrapped his jacket around himself for some warmth. He was sitting on the wall outside the hotel. There was virtually nothing for him to do, except for... Theodore quickly searched his pockets and found a little piece of paper with information scribbled down on it. <em>116 Orwell Street<em>. This was perfect! He could go visit Eleanor! Yes! Why didn't he think of that before?

So off he went, trailblazing the streets, trying to find this address. He was going to see Eleanor again. It was rather difficult to start off with, but once he was on the route to this street, it was as easy as pie. Then he found himself walking up the front path. The house looked pretty average – it was white, with a brown door and a neat looking garden. It was like the typical type of house you would find in a movie. Theodore reached the front door, and before he knocked, he looked at the inscription on the front door. _E + J Walters. _This had to be the correct house. Lightly, he tapped on the door, only to hear a loud thudding sound inside. He figured that maybe they were cleaning so they wouldn't hear him, so he knocked again. This time there was silence. Then seconds later, the door creaked open to reveal a dishevelled looking Eleanor. Theodore smiled at her presence.

"Theodore! It's you! H-hold on, I'll go get Jake." Eleanor quickly scrambled up the stairs and brought down a rugged looking man. "Jake, this is Theodore."

"Theodore? Oh, Eleanor tells me so much about you. Come in." Jake opened up the door so that Theodore could enter.

The house looked fairly nice; it had light, cream walls and a very minimalist theme. Theodore was gestured to sit on the cream sofa, so he did so. Jake and Eleanor took a seat on the opposite sofa.

"Oh, I'm so glad you've come! I didn't actually think you'd find us!" Eleanor grinned at Theodore happily. Jake looked over at Eleanor and tapped her arm gently.

"Why don't you go fetch us some drinks, Ells, I'm sure Theodore is thirsty." Eleanor nodded and padded through to the kitchen. Jake looked across at Theodore and examined his looks. Then he spoke. "So Theodore, Eleanor tells me you live in America, what brings you to Australia?"

Theodore looked back at Jake and studied his features. Shaggy, black hair with a little stubble and piercing green eyes. He had a serious look upon his face. Theodore gulped and scratched the back of his head. He did not like the vibes this man was giving.

"W-well, I was here on vacation, and I-I just randomly bumped into Eleanor in a cafe downtown."

"Randomly? Eleanor says that the pair of you were best friends. How close were you two?" Jake was somehow beginning to circle Theodore like a shark, not literally of course, but there was a thick tension in the air.

"I... um, we were really close. We would do everything together, and we always shared things in common. We never ever fell out or anything like that. She really was my best friend!" Theodore tried to look confident, as he didn't want to set off the wrong impression in front of Eleanor's husband.

"Well, too bad that perfect friendship had to end, huh?" Jake put on a false smile and stood up. "Excuse me, I'll go see what's taking her so long."

Theodore waited anxiously in the Walters' living room. Jake closed the living room door behind him so Theodore was pretty much trapped in this room by himself and Eleanor's new life. It was kind of funny actually, that Theodore was here, in Eleanor's house, with her husband in Australia. Usually, old friends from another continent don't come to visit when you're married and living a new life in Australia, but Eleanor didn't seem entirely phased by it. Eleanor. Theodore convinces himself that he has moved on from her, but when he looks into her soft, chocolate brown eyes, it's like something inside is trying to tell him something... or warn him of something. Then the dream he had last night started to flood its way into his mind again. The horrible images of a bloody face and a broken, beaten body sent shivers up his spine. Then suddenly a slapping sound in the kitchen brought him back to reality. The next thing he knew, Jake came bounding through then flopped down onto the sofa, Eleanor following closely behind. She handed a glass of orange juice to Theodore.

"H-here's your drink, Theodore. Sorry it took so long." She nervously smiled and took a seat next to Jake. The green-clad chipmunk took a sip of the freshly blended juice and enjoyed the smooth, refreshing taste of the culinary skills that could only be Eleanor's.

"Mmm, it's good, did you make this?" Of course he knew who made it, but he thought he would polite anyway.

"Yeah, I made it. I'm glad you like it. So Theodore, how are you?" Eleanor wrapped her hands around her glass and peered over the top.

"Oh I'm fine, how are you Eleanor?" Eleanor froze. She didn't know how to answer. She stumbled with her words and struggled with what to say. If only she could be deadly honest. Jake helped her answer.

"You're fine, aren't you Eleanor?" Jake put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She nodded and smiled weakly. "So when do you go back to America Theodore?"

"I... um... I think it's next Saturday... I'm not entirely sure... I-I didn't plan this, Alvin did... so I would need to-"

"Alvin? You mean Alvin Seville? Oh Eleanor told me all about him, that jokester. What a stupid idiot! How dare he put my Ells through such trauma! I swear to god he is such a f-"

"Jake! That's enough! You're talking about Theodore's brother right in front of him! That's rude!" Eleanor scooted away from Jake and gave a reassuring smile to Theodore. "So why didn't you tell me this was Alvin's idea? Is Simon with you too?"

Theodore blushed pink. "I-I was scared to because I thought you would never want to hear about Alvin ever again and I thought that it would make things awkward." Theodore looked at the floor in embarrassment. "But yeah, we're all here, including Simon. Say, have you seen your sisters lately?"

Now it was Eleanor's turn to blush. "N-no. I haven't seen them since we moved here. You see, we all go separated so it meant that we all went to different families."

"O-oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

"You should be sorry! You're making Eleanor talk about things she doesn't want to talk about! What kind of a friend do you call yourself? Are you alright Ells?" Jake frowned at Theodore.

"Jake, I'm fine, honestly it's fine." Eleanor put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I know, but you shouldn't have to speak about these things if you don't want to-"

"Jake, it's fine, really! Sorry Theodore."

"It's all right."

Jake stood up and dusted himself off. "Well, it's getting kinda late, perhaps it's time for Theodore to leave?"

Eleanor frowned at Jake in surprise. "What? It's only one in the afternoon! Theodore can surely still stay?"

"Well, I need my nap Ells, so I think it's time for your friend to leave. Please see him out, will you?"

Eleanor sighed and signalled for Theodore to follow her. They both stood at the front door and looked at the floor.

"Theodore, I'm really sorry about Jake, he's never usually this grumpy, perhaps he does need his nap." Eleanor looked sadly into Theodore's eyes.

"What? Oh no, it's all right, really! I-I understand. Guess I'll just have to come around another time, huh?" Theodore smiled lightly. God Eleanor loved it when he smiled; he always brightened her rainy days – just one of the many things she missed about him.

"Please come back before you leave, I'd really like it if you did, then we could properly catch up, possibly without Jake here?"

"Yeah, that would be great! Call me when you want me to come over." Theodore squeezed Eleanor's arm and made his way down the garden path. As she watched him leave her again, a small tear rolled gently down her cheek, then she closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to tell me what you thought! Thanks!<strong>

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)**


	11. Lost in the Moment

**Hi! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own anything.. except for the story plot!**

* * *

><p>"So Simon, looking forward to our ferry trip?" Alvin asked taking a large bite of toast.<p>

"Where does the ferry go?" Simon asked, watching his brother make a dogs dinner of his breakfast.

"I mmmph mmmph!"

"Sorry what?" Simon looked in disgust at Alvin being a pig.

"I meant to say I don't know. Why?" Alvin took a large gulp of his apple juice.

"I-I don't know, I guess I've just changed my mind about going, that's all." Simon replied, finishing his juice.

Alvin looked sadly at Simon for a brief second, and then turned it into a frown. "Why? You don't want to spend time with your brother? Is that it?" He pouted, pulling his cap over his face.

"Calm down Alvin, it's not that, it's just I'd rather go to the library, that's all."

"Oh I see how it is. Fine. Go to the stupid library! See if I care!" Then with that, Alvin stormed out of the restaurant. Simon groaned and let his head fall into his hands.

Another day in Australia. Great. Simon was just about ready to shoot himself with boredom. It was true what he said, it was nothing against Alvin, it was just that he needed to time to himself. There was a hell of a lot of things on his mind right now, and he really didn't want to spend his time on a ferry. Simon made his way out of the hotel and began to walk down the street – where, he did not know, but the sight of a couple in love certainly did put ideas in his head. He didn't want to pass them, so he quickly turned on his heel and walked the other way. Then once he a few paces away, he took out a piece of paper from his pocket. He stared at it in wonder. He really didn't want to go, but some sort of magnetic force was pulling him towards her again, this time not a librarian.

In some sort of trance, the blue-clad chipmunk began to walk down the many streets to Azure Street. It was a pretty high-end street – fancy houses with large garage spaces, no wonder he felt rather out of place, perhaps Jeanette's fiancé was a super rich guy with lots of money. Simon stopped outside number 22. It was where he was directed to go the last time and he instantly remembered this place. The purple pained door and the silver 22 on top.

Gingerly, he pressed the doorbell – deciding to have a little more courtesy than last time - and waited for an answer. The door slowly opened to show a man with square framed glasses and neatly parted hair wearing a shirt and tie. He furrowed his brow at Simon, who was beginning to think that maybe he got the wrong address, but he saw the stairway that led to the lab. The man turned around and called to the kitchen.

"Jen, there's somebody at the door; I think it might that guy you were talking about." He turned to Simon. "What's your name?"

"Simon." He answered clearly and confidently, he didn't want to make a bad impression on this man.

"His name's Simon, Jen. Do we know a Simon?" The man called back again. A voice called from the kitchen:

"Oh Simon! Let him in Oscar!" The man, who was now revealed to be Oscar, gestured for Simon to come in. The voice called again. "Simon! I'm in the kitchen!"

Simon, who felt slightly uncomfortable, shuffled through to the kitchen, where a purple-clad chipette sat at a breakfast bar.

"Simon! Hi! Take a seat!" Jeanette patted the seat next to her and let Simon sit down. Oscar came through and looked closely at Simon. He smiled.

"So you're Simon Seville? Wow, I'm honoured! Jeanette has told me so much about you! I was also a huge fan of yours when I was younger." Oscar held his hand out for Simon to shake it. The blue-clad chipmunk stared at the hand, then hesitantly, he shook it. "So what do you do for a living?"

"I-I-I um, I'm a scientist at a local lab in California. I got a degree in advanced physics." This was Simon's time to show off, so he definitely tried to flaunt his wares. "A-and I get paid a fair bit of money too. It's all good."

Oscar nodded his head slowly and smirked. "Well I figured it would be something to do with science." Jeanette quickly interrupted.

"Oh Oscar, did you remember to do your paperwork?"

"Yeah, I did. You see Simon; this is why I love her so much. She's just amazing, aren't you Jen?" Oscar leaned down and gave Jeanette a kiss on the cheek, making Simon cringe in the process. Jeanette's giggling was enough to make him turn bright red. Fortunately, he managed to stay calm. The scene eventually ended with Oscar grabbing his keys and heading for the kitchen door.

"Where're you going?" Jeanette asked, frowning at Oscar.

"Tuxedo fitting, I'll be back soon. See ya babe!" Oscar replied, rushing out of the door. Jeanette giggled again then turned to Simon, who was having a hard time trying to stay composed.

"Isn't he just wonderful?"

"Wonderful? W-what? Oh... yes..." He glanced at the floor in shame. He hated having to witness the love of his life love somebody else. He adjusted his glasses and refreshed his expression. He looked a lot calmer now that Oscar was gone. "S-so, Jeanette."

"Simon." Jeanette replied, smiling. "I'm glad that you came again. I didn't think you would, a-after your sudden disappearance yesterday." She flushed pink at the thought of yesterday. As did Simon.

"Oh, that. I-I'm sorry, I didn't think before I left... I just left and-"

"Shhh, it's all right. I don't mind, really!" Jeanette rested a hand atop his and felt a spark rush through her body. What was this sudden feeling? Simon felt it too. Then both stared into each other's eyes. Emerald greens met steel greys. A magic moment that made time stand still happened right there in that kitchen, and neither of the pair could explain it. There was a thrilling sensation that jolted through their entire bodies. Simon was so tempted to just take the moment further but no, it could never be. Jeanette was getting married; to tell her that he loves her now would ruin everything. It would destroy her. She would never want to be told by her old friend that they love her. What if she would be disgusted? What if she started to hate him? It was a risk that he couldn't take.

Jeanette stared into the eyes of her old best friend. Feelings of warmth and serenity flooded into her blood flow. He had a comforting air about him that just made her feel at ease, but there was more than just comfort in the air. It was an emotional rollercoaster. A mixture of tension, hurt, desire, and frustration was starting to eat at her mind. Hoping to rid herself of these foreign emotions, she lifted her hand away and placed it on her knee. She cleared her throat.

"I-I... do you want something to drink? I've got lemonade in the fridge..." She hopped off of her stool and dusted her hands off. Simon remained silent. What the heck just happened there? He was snapped back into reality by the sound of a bottle falling to the ground. He looked up to find Jeanette kneeling on the floor pulling her hair in frustration at a large puddle of spilled juice. He went to help her clean it up.

"Y-you need help?" He knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Jeanette turned around quickly in shock. Not again. He was touching her again, the spark was reigniting. Jeanette instantly decided to avoid touching the chipmunk at all costs. In an attempt to play this game, she stood up and grabbed a ragged looking cloth from the kitchen counter and wet it.

"N-no, I'm fine. I'll manage."

"Oh, okay." Simon stood up again and studied the pictures hanging on the walls. Most of them were pictures of Oscar and Jeanette. "So, you're getting married on Friday."

Jeanette looked up from her scrubbing. "Yeah, I am. I'm really excited! We've known each other since we were teenagers, and it just feels right, you know? Oh my god! I just had a wonderful idea! Simon, why don't you come along?" She looked up hopefully at the blue-clad chipmunk, who was nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"Oh, um, I-I don't want to be a bother, I mean, I won't know anybody there."

"That's alright, I'll be there! Surely you'll want to see your old best friend get married?" Simon hated that line with a passion. Oh no, it's fine! Really! All he had to do was tag along to a formal occasion and watch his "old best friend" get married while secretly inside he wishes that it wasn't happening.

"Jeanette, really I can't. I have to pack for leaving the next day. I'm sure you'll have a great day without me though." Jeanette looked back down at the floor in disappointment. She really thought that it would be a good idea to have Simon there, after all, he was her best friend, and it was convenient that he was in Australia. The purple-clad chipette brushed back her bangs that were covering her eyes and continued to clean the floor. Then she looked up again.

"Will I see you again before the wedding?"

Simon deeply inhaled. "Probably not, n-no. Why?"

"I-I was just wondering... if you see your brothers, tell them I said hi."

"Will do." Then Simon headed for the door. Jeanette jumped up in surprise.

"Y-you're leaving already?"

"Y-yeah." Jeanette looked at him sadly. This was not the Simon she knew. The Simon she knew was witty, funny, smart and always fun to be around. This Simon was just... not Simon at all. She decided to confront him about it.

"Simon, what's wrong with you? You've changed! What happened to the Simon I knew?" Simon looked back with an equally sad look.

"Oh Jeanette, if only you knew."

"K-knew what?"

"You wouldn't understand. I-I have to go now. Have fun at your wedding. All the best." Simon turned and walked out the door slowly, abandoning Jeanette again. What the hell was wrong with him? And why wouldn't he tell her? Jeanette stood in the middle of the kitchen, trying to pull together her thoughts. Was it something she said? Something she did? She thought that he would be happy. Guess that was a big mistake. And what about the emotional rollercoaster? What was that all about? Whatever it was, the ride was about to get real bumpy...

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thanks!<strong>

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)**


	12. Memories

**Hello, it's been a while, but the schoolwork has had me really busy but it paid off. Sorry about the delay though. Here's chapter 12. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! Thanks! :)**

**P.S. I own nothing, except for the story plot.**

* * *

><p>Monday night in Sydney. God, how time flies in Australia. A red-clad chipmunk sauntered casually down the dark streets in hope of finding some entertainment. He had to admit, it was getting kind of boring here and he'd only been here for a mere two days – maybe even three. But if there was one thing that did spice up his trip, it would have to be his pink-clad counterpart. She really brought out the emotion in him, and ignorantly managed to succeed in receiving an apology from him. Alvin was never really an emotional person, but whenever he was around her, for some reason, a sort of spark would ignite and set him off on a rampage of feelings he could not control. It was frustrating him like crazy, and so he decided to drown his sorrows in a quiet nightclub in downtown Sydney.<p>

It was definitely quiet. He was the only person there, as far as he could see. Soft, red and pink lighting lit the room and gave it a... romantic atmosphere. Gentle piano music filled the scene. Alvin sat himself down wearily on a bar stool and leaned across the bar. The sickly sweet smell of vanilla hit his nostrils again and put him in a trance. It reminded him of her... no. He had to forget about her. It was never going to happen. He rested his head on his hand and waved over the bartender.

"Waiter, get me tequila." He breathed in the air deeply and shuddered at the candied aroma. "And make it strong!"

The bartender nodded and began mixing away at the drinks. Oh how Alvin envied this stranger. This bartender had something... something that Alvin didn't – a job. A young adult, ready for the big world out there and what has Alvin done with his life? Absolutely nothing. If only he had listened to his brothers and stopped dwelling on the pa-

"Waiter! Get me a tequila, and fast!" A high pitched, female voice called across the bar. Alvin jumped in surprise. He recognised that voice. Slowly, and nervously, he turned his head to see who it was. Oh boy, she was beautiful! Silky smooth auburn hair cascading down her back, baby blue eyes sparkling in the night light, a shimmering pink dress covered her slender figure. Alvin stared in awe at this person. Could this possibly be the same woman he encountered the other day? Surely not...

"Here's your drink, sir." A cool, bubbling glass of tequila was set down before Alvin. It sure looked tasty. Alvin placed a hand on the cold glass until a growl disrupted him.

"Oh my god, you serve that bum before me? Don't you know who I am? I am Brittany, former member of the chipettes! I am famous!" Alvin turned to see the woman yelling at a perplexed bartender. He hopped off his stool and sidled over to her.

"I ain't no bum you know! Don't YOU know who I am?" He rested an elbow on the bar and emphasised the words _you_ and _I. _"I amAlvin Seville, former member of the chipmunks."

"Urgh, it's you. What do you want?" Brittany scoffed, flipping her hair to one side.

"Oh, it's lovely to see you too Brittany. So, what brings you to this tranquil little nightclub?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"Me? I'm on vacation. Why are you here on a Monday night?" Alvin took a sip from his drink.

"It's none of your business!" Brittany frowned and slammed her fist against the bar. "Waiter! Where the heck is my drink? I'm dying over here!"

"Oooh, feisty! You should learn to control your temper Brittany." Alvin smirked as he pointed out Brittany's primary weakness. She whipped her head around to face him and scowled fiercely.

"That's it, I'm going." Brittany grabbed her purse and stormed over to the door, only to be stopped by Alvin's hand on her shoulder. She began to shake with fury. "Alvin! Do not touch me! You have no permission to tou-"

Her rants were interrupted by the sound of all but familiar song. The melody, the rhythm, the voice. It struck chords with the both of them. The pink-clad chipette stood awkwardly, listening to the song that brought back so many memories of her past. This song was the very song that she had to sing in Washington... with Alvin. Alvin froze at the very moment the music began to play. The nostalgic feelings inside of him began to set off again at hearing the song he had to perform with his counterpart. Washington. Yes, he remembered that night. It was a concert to help save the eagles. He had reluctantly agreed to sing the song with Brittany, but he was all for the cause. Now, looking back, he was glad he sang it. Just remembering being with Brittany sent warm tingles down his back. His heart skipped several beats when he recalled her blue eyes shining with happiness as she sang with him on stage – singing was the one thing that made her happy.

Brittany watched Alvin listen to the music. She too remembered having to help save the eagles, and force herself to sing with Alvin. Yet, despite the off-stage drama, she always thought to herself that they shared a chemistry that nobody could describe when they sang together. His passion and her passion crashed together on stage that night. Their love for music and singing instantly blended together and created something beautiful. Guess that was one of the reasons Alvin was somehow so irresistible... the way he smiled when he sang his little heart out, and took her hand as they belted out the beautiful ballad. It sent her into a spell she could not escape.

She looked at the man who stood before her now. His smile was still perfect and the touch of his hand- no! She couldn't think like this! This was the same Alvin who took her heart and smashed it into a million pieces! All the scheming, all the tricks, all the hurt. How could she possibly forgive him for all of that? If she forgave him, everything would change for the worst, she just knew it. She couldn't set herself up for that pain anymore. Brittany blinked back tears and turned on her heel, but her ankle gave way and made her come crashing down to the floor. This was it. She was going to be humiliated for life, in front of Alvin. She braced herself for the hard, concrete floor, but a soft pair of hands grabbed her back and before she knew it, she was resting in the arms of Alvin. He caught her.

"I've got ya, Britt." He looked so calm and cool. But Brittany could sense a hint of fear and worry in his eyes. They were in an awkward situation. Alvin was bent over, holding Brittany in his arms, not moving. The pair locked eyes. _Love lifts us up where we belong._ Brittany looked in awe at her red-clad counterpart. He just saved her from falling. Alvin Seville just saved her. Was she dreaming? Maybe she was being a little too harsh with this man. But the damage he did couldn't be repaired! Oh, she felt dizzy. She wanted to forget Alvin, but this deed that he just did brought on a whole surge of memories. For, who was it that helped her and her sisters find a home with Miss Miller? Who was it that comforted her when she got scammed out of her money by the scheming Uncle Harry? Who was it that confided in her when they were stranded on an island? And who was it that helped the chipettes find their fame after a first encounter at a hotel? Why, Alvin of course!

Oh this was too difficult. Brittany quickly had to change the subject.

"This is my last week in Australia," Brittany said, breaking the eye contact. Alvin almost immediately let her go and stood back astonished.

"Y-you what?" He scratched the back of his head and raised an eyebrow.

"I-I'm leaving on Thursday. I'm applying for a modelling career in France."

Alvin's heart smashed all at once. How could she do this? Lead him on then let him fall? Why, he thought that he was actually getting somewhere! But that's just typical Brittany. One minute you think that you're doing fine, then the next you're thousands of miles away – literally and metaphorically. He sighed as he fixed his cap.

"Do you really have to go? Or are you just saying that to get me out of your hair?"

"I'm not making it up – in case you haven't noticed, I don't speak the language of lies, unlike some people!"

"Hey! Are you saying I lie all the time?"

"Maybe I am. What're you going to do about it?"

"I do not lie!" Alvin's fists balled up in fury.

"Yes you do. I've known you for years, Alvin."

"Yeah well I've known you for years too and you have the same capabilities to lie through your teeth!"

"I don't care Alvin; I'm leaving, for good."

"Why? Why are you leaving Australia? I mean, I-I- France?"

"Yes, and I already told you, I have a career waiting for me over there."

"But I don't understand!"

"I'm ruined Alvin!" Brittany shouted at him, revealing all. "My life is a mess. I've tried and tried but I got nothing. No record company would take me. No modelling company here would even interview me. Alvin, I couldn't even hold down a job at a supermarket! Ever since I came here, I life went on a downhill spiral. But now, I've got this wonderful opportunity in France, and so I'm leaving."

Brittany headed for the shady exit, as Alvin watched sadly. Those dreaded feelings of guilt came crashing their way into Alvin's head again. _This was my fault._ Those five words kept repeating themselves in his head. He had to do something. He had to stop her! He couldn't let her leave again.

"Brittany wait! You won't leave! It's all lies! I know you! Please! Don't go!" He looked into her eyes, hoping that she would stay and everything could be patched up, but she swallowed hard and clenched her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry Alvin. I have to go," Brittany whispered, taking once last glance at Alvin before she exited the room. The red-clad chipmunk stood in the centre of the room, hurt, lonely, pained. He couldn't believe it. Abandoned by Brittany again. He just wanted so much to turn back the hands of time and change everything. Change everything so that Brittany wouldn't have to ever leave him, change everything so that he wouldn't be standing in the middle of an empty bar. A lump formed in his throat as tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. He said sorry, he pleaded with her. God, he even thought he was getting close with her. But this is what it has come to. She has left him.

"I didn't even get to tell you that I love you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Did anyone notice the episode I was talking about in this chapter? If not it was called "The Chipmunks Go To Washington" and it is my favourite episode! If you remember then you'll also remember the duet they sang. If not, Google it!<strong>

**Please don't forget to review! Thanks!**

**Peace, love and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)**


	13. My Hero

**Hi! Here's chapter 13! Thanks again for the reviews, they mean so much! Enjoy!**

**P.S. I own nothing, except for the story plot.**

* * *

><p>The holiday that was supposed to bring good fortune only seemed to bring bad luck. The boys were in despair and did not know what to do. They met their counterparts, they got to know them again, and then it's almost as if they're being left in the dark again. It was all too much to bear for them. They knew that they loved the chipettes in the past but was in the way a brother would love his sister. Surely it was nothing more? Their theories were beginning to change however. The more memories and flashbacks they received, the more they started to realise that they loved the chipettes. Yeah, some holiday they were having.<p>

For the vast majority of the day, the chipmunks stayed in their hotel room, wallowing in their self-pity. They didn't talk to each other, they just dwelled in the murky space they called their room. It was nearing eight o'clock. The sun was long gone; the moon was rising slowly in the black, foggy sky. The curtains were drawn, so the boys had no clue about what time it was, besides, they were too consumed in their doom – looking back on happier days in an attempt to escape from the sadness. How life has changed. Why couldn't they go back to the simple days? The days when they could get away with travelling across the world in a hot-air balloon, the days when Alvin's harebrained schemes would get the bunch into all sorts of wacky, crazy and fun adventures. Those days were gone, unfortunately. They were adults now. Mature. They had to make a new start to life, and forget the past. Why did it have to be so damn difficult?

Theodore stared at the television screen. A news reporter broadcasting yesterday's news. Why was it never today's news? Feeling the boredom, the green-glad chipmunk ambled over to the window and looked outside. His eyes bulged in shock at the dark sky.

"You guys! It's night-time already!" Theodore pointed to the night sky. Simon and Alvin looked blankly at the window. Big deal. Time didn't exactly matter to them. "Guys!"

"Theodore, who cares? Oh wow, it's night! Sorry bro, I ain't interested." Alvin mumbled at his little brother. The green-clad chipmunk frowned at his brother's insolence. What was the big deal? He'd never seen his brothers so upset before. What could possibly be getting them down? He cut his losses and grabbed his hotel room key. Alvin looked at his brother stride out of the room. "Where are you going?"

"Out." Theodore breathed, pulling on his jacket. "I can't spend another minute in here with you two moping around. I'm going for a walk."

With that, the youngest chipmunk made his way out of the room and slammed the door shut. Oh he relieved he was to be out of that misery zone! It was not to last though, as he found himself caught up in his own misery. Sure, he looked alright outside and didn't seem as sad as his brothers, but Theodore was hurt, badly. You see, the moment he met Eleanor's husband he sensed something strange about him. And then there was the way he acted towards Theodore. He at least thought that they could be mature adults and be civil. Must have been jealousy from both sides. Jealousy from Theodore for the fact that this guy married Eleanor, and indescribable envy from Jake for the fact that Theodore knew Eleanor for so long that the pair were so close to being soul-mates. But the green-clad pair never had the chance to start the whole dating game.

The wind whispered through the trees, making the only sounds. Sometimes the occasional car revving down the street could be heard. Theodore's jacket was wrapped tightly around him, offering what little warmth it had. A vibrating noise suddenly emerged from the green-clad chipmunk's pocket. He quickly whipped out his cell phone and checked the messages. 19 missed calls from Eleanor. Oh god. What happened? Why was she calling him at this hour? He tried to call her back, but it appeared that he couldn't get through. Oh, it was hopeless. Maybe it wasn't that important. Perhaps she just wanted to chat. But 19 missed calls... surely that wasn't a good sign?

Theodore walked slowly down the dimly lit streets, breathing in the cold night air. All was peaceful and quiet. He indulged in the calm atmosphere as he tried to compose his thoughts. Then the sounds of sobbing interrupted the peace. Curious, Theodore ventured down the dark alleyway where the sobbing gradually got louder. Who could possibly be out at this hour? A little nervous, Theodore peered over at the silhouette of what appeared to be a woman crying. He stepped closer, only to be dismayed and surprised at the sight. _Blood stained cheeks, lifeless eyes, bruised body. _The images from his nightmare began to reappear in his head.

It was a horrendous sight. This woman had multiple injuries. Scars oozed thick red blood down her cheeks, dripping onto her bruised body. Her eyes were dead looking and weak with the thousands of tears falling from them. Theodore could not have seen a more horrifying sight. He quickly covered his mouth to hide his gasp. Then, the woman looked up to see Theodore and screamed.

"No! Get away! Get away! Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! Please! Go away, please!" She squealed, crushing herself against the back wall. She cowered in fear at this stranger that had just uncovered her. Theodore stared in shock at this woman. What was there to be afraid of? He wasn't going to hurt her! The scared green-clad chipmunk took a few more cautious steps forward to see who this woman was, and boy was he regretting it.

Messy blonde hair, infused with blood and dirt. Chocolate brown eyes brimmed with tears. Theodore knew this woman. His mouth opened in shock and he couldn't help but let a huge gasp escape his mouth.

"Eleanor..." he breathed, trying to take in this sight. Eleanor was hysterical. She pushed herself closer into the wall in a bid to get away but to no avail.

"Theodore! Go away! You can't see me like this!"

"B-but Eleanor, I-I-"

"Go Theodore! Just go!" Eleanor hid her face from her counterpart. She never wanted him to see her like this. Theodore ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Eleanor! What the hell happened? You have to tell me! You're hurt!" He shook her slightly as he yearned for the answers. She sobbed and fell into his arms.

"Oh Theodore, J-Jake, h-h-h-he... h-he..." Eleanor mumbled into Theodore's shoulder.

"Jake did what?" Theodore almost yelled. He just had to know what happened to _his_ Eleanor.

"He attacked... I didn't see it coming, he just- oh no! I said too much!" Eleanor quickly swiped away her tears and tried to get away again, only to be stopped by Theodore's hand on her cheek.

"No, you didn't. When did Jake attack? I need to know Ellie!" Theodore's eyes began to leak tears.

"You can't, he'll kill you Theo, you can't know. I won't let you get involved. I-I'm sorry."

"Ellie! Tell me! Please! If this man has hurt you I need to know!" Theodore began to stroke her cheeks that were covered in blood.

Theodore was petrified. He had never had to play a responsible role before, and be the big man, but it was happening now. His best friend was severely hurt and he needed to help her – he would do everything in his power to help her now. Despite the tears that were falling from his green eyes, he was beginning to swell up with anger.

"Theodore, please just leave it! Please, it's nothing!"

"Ellie, I promise you, if you tell me, we can sort this out. But you need to tell me. Did Jake hurt you?"

Eleanor hesitated and bit her lip. "...Y-yes. H-he attacked me."

Theodore's eyes widened in shock as Eleanor cried into his shoulder. So he did hurt Eleanor. All those voices in his head were right. Something was odd about this man.

"When did he attack you, Ellie?" Theodore's soft spoken voice was enough to comfort the crying chipette.

"T-tonight, b-but it's been happening ever since we got married." Eleanor sniffed, as she confided in her counterpart.

Theodore's fist balled up. How dare this man walk all over Eleanor. How dare he hurt her! "Ellie, I know it's gonna be hard, but we'll get help. S-so why did he attack anyway?"

"Oh, I-I... He got mad. We had an argument...about you." Eleanor whispered the last word softly. About Theodore?

"W-why were you arguing about me?" Theodore wrapped his arms around Eleanor. He was feeling rather sick. Oh how he just wanted to give Jake a piece of his mind.

I-I-I told him that at times, I'd actually prefer it if I were married to you, because I love you more." Eleanor's heart pounded in her chest. It may have been subtle, but she was actually beginning to open up about her long-lost feelings for Theodore. As for the green-clad chipmunk, he stood awkwardly, arms around Eleanor, taking in this new information. She loved him? His heart leapt with joy. But before he could speak, Eleanor's arms made their way around his neck and she embraced him. "I love you Theodore. I love you so much. You don't know how much I've missed you! Please don't leave me."

Theodore didn't know how to react. For she may have been talking out of grief. Her head may not be in the correct place. Maybe she was delirious. He took a step back and placed his hands on her hips.

"Eleanor, y-you're lying. You're upset, and you need rest. P-Please-"

"Theodore! For once won't you just stop being so naive and listen to the truth!" Eleanor shouted through tears.

"I'm not naive! You've just been attacked! I know that much, but then you tell me that you love me, and that I know is a lie."

"I-It's not a lie!" Eleanor's face screwed up, and she yelled in pain. "Argh! Theodore help!"

Eleanor collapsed to the floor in agony. Her legs were pouring out blood. She was weak, beaten, broken. In an instant, Theodore dropped down the ground put his arms around Eleanor.

"Oh Ellie, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Theodore sobbed into her chest.

"Y-you've got nothing to be sorry for," Eleanor croaked. Theodore looked up and into her eyes. Warm, chocolate brown eyes that melted his heart whenever he looked into them. Then a feeling washed over him. He loved her. He really did love her. So why couldn't he save her before all this happened?

"I didn't manage to save you in time."

Eleanor grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Her soft sympathetic eyes locked with his, and she let her mouth curve into a small smile. "Theodore, you may not think that you're big, strong and heroic like the rest of them, but you're _my _hero, and that's why I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

A powerful surge of emotion washed over Theodore and made him scoop Eleanor up in a loving embrace. "I love you too Ellie, and I won't let anybody hurt you ever again."

It was a dark night, but the love that Theodore and Eleanor had for each other was bright enough to light up the whole night. Nothing could stand between them this time, for their love was strong. Both had experienced pain in the past, and now the wounds could heal. Theodore had waited ten years for this to happen. Ten years of suffering, ten years of pain. Now, he was in Australia, confessing his feelings for Eleanor. It was almost like a wild dream had taken place. If somebody had told Theodore that he was going to bump into Eleanor and fall in love with her all over again, he would think that they were crazy. As for Eleanor, all the years of harsh beatings and cruel, spiteful words were finally going to end. She thought that she would find happiness with Jake, but it turns out that her true happiness was with her counterpart and knight in shining armour – Theodore Seville. The overwhelming feelings of love, hurt and happiness experienced by both meshed together in the embrace. Sure, perhaps what Alvin did years ago was unforgivable, but now that they had each other again, the emotions that they shared now washed out all the others.

Time stood still. No others sounds were made except for their sobbing. They couldn't see a thing, except for each other. From that moment on, the stars began to shine a little brighter. Sure, it would take time but at last, they had found each other.

* * *

><p><strong>You have no idea how difficult it was to write the end part! I'm not an entirely mushy person so the whole romance writing for difficult to adapt to but I'm sure for the other two pairings it'll improve.<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter :)**

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)**


	14. Don't Leave Me!

**We're getting closer and closer to the ending! Here's chapter 14. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I own nothing - except for the story plot :)**

* * *

><p>Wednesday afternoon. It was nearing five o'clock. Things were a little different in the hotel room. Theodore moved out of the room, and checked into a new one with Eleanor. He would still be going home the same time as the others, but he needed space with Eleanor, for she was a little unsettled after the events of last night. Jake hadn't been in contact yet; perhaps he knows of her whereabouts. One thing she did know however was that Theodore was going to be there for her. She hadn't exactly reacquainted herself with Alvin and Simon yet, but being with Theodore was enough.<p>

Theodore's brothers were rather envious of this situation, for he actually got Eleanor back. It's a shame that they couldn't say the same for their counterparts. Alvin was particularly jealous. He was so close to telling Brittany how he felt then she left. Time for him to drown his sorrows again.

The red-clad chipmunk decided to chill out in a little coffee shop across from the airport. He sat next to the window. Alvin sighed as he gazed out at the sights out aeroplanes shooting off into the perfect blue sky. Too many times had he seen that sight – once, and that was enough for him. He sipped at his hot mug of cocoa and watched the passer-bys. They all looked rather excited. They were leaving Australia and going somewhere exotic no doubt. Brittany would be leaving the next day. France. He'd been there once with his brothers and the chipettes on a tour, but he never had the chance to explore the country. Must be something good, if Brittany's going. Brittany. Alvin's heart sank at the thought of his old rival leaving again. Sure, he argued with her non-stop but doesn't every guy argue with their crush? Yes, all those years. He was too egotistical to admit it but deep down, he harboured feelings for the pink-clad chipette. Too bad that he couldn't act on it.

Several minutes ticked by in the coffee shop. Alvin had finished his cocoa ages ago, but he enjoyed sitting and watching the people outside. Happy smiles, big suitcases. Not one person looked unhappy, except for one mysterious looking lady with a small pink suitcase. She looked miserable. She wore a pink fitted jacket with jeans and tall, pink high heels. Long, auburn hair was tied into a neat ponytail. Alvin's eyes went as wide as dinner plates at the sight. This was no lady, this was Brittany! But she was supposed to be leaving tomorrow! In a panic, Alvin quickly scrambled to his feet and dodged past the many table dotted around him. Whenever he accidentally knocked someone's drink over, he would apologise and be on his way. He had to stop her!

The pink-clad chipette walked slowly up the steps to the airport entrance. She didn't exactly want to leave, but her future depended on it. She quickly looked back on her surroundings before proceeding to the entrance. She wasn't supposed to be leaving today, but she figured that the sooner she left the better. One more step forward, and she would be half way to her new future in France. She drew in a sharp breath of air and moved her foot forward, until a loud yell distracted her.

"Brittany!" Him. It was him. What was he doing here? What, was he stalking her now? She kept moving and tried to ignore the calls from behind her. "Brittany don't leave! Brittany!"

He was behind her now, literally and metaphorically. Brittany tried to push him out of her mind but he wouldn't move.

"Brittany! Don't go!" She quickly turned and glared at the red-clad chipmunk that stood a few steps down. "Brittany!"

"What?" she screeched, scowling fiercely at Alvin.

"You can't go! I won't let you!"

"That's too bad Alvin, now excuse me!" She turned again made her way through the doors. Alvin followed.

"Brittany!" Alvin called again, rushing through the crowds to catch up with her. Once they reached a quiet area, Brittany stopped dead and turned to face Alvin.

"What is it Alvin? My flight arrives in five minutes!"

"Your flight wasn't even supposed to come today! You told me you were leaving Thursday. Why did you lie?"

"I didn't lie! It was a last minute change!"

Alvin frowned at her. "Do you really have to go?"

"Yes Alvin," Brittany sighed. "I'm going to France, and you're not going to try and stop me."

"Oh yeah? Go ahead, because I know you won't do it. You won't leave!"

"Why are you so adamant to stop me anyway? You hate me Alvin, you even said so yourself several times. I thought you would be happy I'm going." Brittany looked curiously at Alvin, wondering why he was trying so hard.

"I-I...Brittany...I-"

"The flight for France is now boarding." Damn that intercom. Alvin's face fell as he watched Brittany gather her belongings and head for the plane. No! He HAD to stop her! He was about to try shouting for her again, but it was obvious that his voice wasn't being heard. How could he make his voice heard? Eureka! Alvin scanned the room quickly and grinned in delight when he found what he was looking for. He ran as fast as he could to the reception desk and hastily grabbed the microphone from the table. He cleared his throat.

"Brittany Miller!" His voice boomed loudly and clearly through the microphone. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks to hear what this maniac had to say. Brittany remained still, refusing to look in fear of being embarrassed. Alvin smiled in satisfaction as he gained everyone's attention. "I know you can hear me, so I'm going to come out with it. Brittany, I won't allow you to leave! You can argue, and you can keep telling me that I'm not going to stop you, but once you've heard what I have to say, I'm sure you'll change your mind."

"Get on with it then ya bum!" A voice called out from the crowd. People these days. Can't a guy show his affection for somebody in public anymore? A small smile formed on Brittany's face.

"Okay, okay! Geez, ever heard of the word patience? Okay. Brittany, please, I'm begging you, please don't go to France! That country ain't ready for you yet, because this one isn't finished with you yet. Heck, when you left America, my heart shattered into a million pieces. And now, you're leaving Australia. Brittany, I don't think I would cope with the pain again. So please, stay. I know I have no right, like you said, we hated each other. But that changed. Brittany, I-I was trying to tell you, but you never listened. I-I... love you. I love your smile, and your beautiful eyes. If you leave, I'll be a broken man. And just in case you missed it, I LOVE YOU BRITTANY!"

An array of awe's could be heard from the crowd. Alvin put the microphone back down sheepishly and waited for a response from a speechless Brittany. She stood there, trying to comprehend what he had just said. Did he really just say that he loved her? No, it couldn't be real. Alvin would never love her, he hated her! But the way he said it, it sounded so real. The words kept playing in Brittany's mind. Silence filled the crowded room. Everyone was waiting to hear what this chipette had to say. She was about to turn and see if Alvin was still standing there, but the sounds of squealing and giggling gained her full attention. She snapped around to see a young looking blonde woman launch herself onto Alvin.

"Oh you are such a romantic! So what if this Brittany is leaving, you can be mine. What do ya say, handsome?" Alvin clearly looked shocked as this stranger hugged him tightly. He tried to shake her off but her grip was tight.

"I-I-I, can you please let go? I-I can't really breathe..."

"Is that because I've taken your breath away?" The woman giggled and began to play with Alvin's hair. Brittany nodded slowly and watched with glaring eyes. This was exactly why she didn't trust Alvin. She crumpled up her nose and rushed off before tears began to fall. She was angry, but she was hurt too. Oh the pain! She was right; Alvin didn't just say those words. He was just a selfish, good for nothing brat who caused pain and suffering for all those around him. A few strands of her hair escaped the ponytail and framed her delicate face as she ran away from the scene.

Alvin watched her run disappointedly. Thanks to this complete stranger, the love of his life was leaving. Frustrated and desperate to catch her, Alvin pushed away the blonde woman and rushed after Brittany. But was he too late? The intercom did say that the plane was boarding, perhaps Brittany was already on the plane by now. The red-clad chipmunk stopped and fell to his knees. How could this have happened again? Silent tears fell from his eyes and he realised that she was gone. He was too late.

"Why me? Why does it always happen to me? Oh god, this was all my stupid fault. I'm such a stupid idiot!" Alvin punched the ground in frustration, much like the last time and began to hate himself again. How could Theodore manage to get Eleanor back, yet he couldn't get Brittany back? Why was everything so unfair? He just had to accept that Brittany was never going to be a part of his life anymore. Her sparkling baby blue eyes, her dazzling white smile, and her feisty personality. As much as Alvin mocked her feistiness, it was one of the things that made him fall in love with her. Now she was gone. He threw his cap to the ground and sobbed into his hands. All that effort faded into nothing. The wind breezed through his hair, tickling him slightly. It was time to accept the fact that she has gone. Sure, he felt empty inside, but he had to keep strong, for his brothers. Sniffing, he wiped at his eyes with his sleeve and looked up slowly. Everything was blurry. But he knew where he was. Flashes of grey, blue... and pink. Pink? Alvin rubbed at his eyes and peered closely. It wasn't just pink, it was...

"Brittany!" Alvin laughed and rose to his feet. He couldn't believe it! Maybe it was a dream, but he loving every second of this. He watched with anticipation as she walked slowly over to him, face blank. Alvin's face fell once he realised that she was looking rather serious. Was she mad? Brittany stopped right in front of him so that they were only mere inches apart and furrowed her brow. Alvin gulped silently and waited for a possible tongue-lashing.

"Alvin," Brittany breathed. "I don't know where to begin with you. I don't know what it is, but there's something about you that I just can't ignore. Whether that be your smug grin, or your eyes that shine brightly despite there's a huge cap that covers a quarter of your face. By the way, you're twenty-two and you still wear that stupid cap, what's up with that? Anyway, I couldn't leave, because something was stopping me. T-the way you took that microphone a-and said... things... w-were they really true?"

"Of course they were, but I had no idea about that girl... she means nothing to me, I-"

"Alvin, you remember the bar on Monday night? A-and that song?" Alvin nodded. "That's when it hit me. Everything just came rushing to me at once and I couldn't control it, so I had to get away. That's why I left suddenly."

"S-so you weren't going to France?"

"O-of course I was! But I had never intentioned to leave so abruptly." Alvin looked into her eyes.

"So what do you mean everything? What hit you?"

"A-Alvin, I need to know, what you said to me today back there, was it really true?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Then can you say it again? I need to hear you say it." Alvin was a little surprised. The whole airport heard him back there, surely Brittany heard it? But he obliged.

"Okay. If it's what you really want. Brittany, I-I love y-you." Alvin clenched his eyes shut as he repeated the words he said earlier. Brittany smiled lightly and took his hands. The red-clad chipmunk flinched in surprise. "B-Brittany, why aren't you on the flight anyway? You should be on the flight to France, to your future!"

"Alvin, I couldn't care less about that flight. You know why? Everything I need... is right here in front of me. I never thought I'd hear myself saying this but Alvin Seville, I... love...you." She placed a hand on Alvin's cheek and leaned in, only to be dropped down to the ground. Seconds before she met with the ground, she found herself in Alvin's arms. He was holding her in the same way he held her in the nightclub. "Alvin! Don't you ever do that again! You had me worried sick! If you had dropped me, I-"

Her rants were interrupted by Alvin's lips crashing down onto hers. Electric sparks went off and fireworks rocketed into the air. It was truly magical. Neither wanted the moment to end. They passionately kissed one another and held each other tightly. Now they could both see what they were missing. Brittany was in ecstasy – she never knew Alvin could be so charming and dashing. She let herself be carried away in this passion filled moment. Alvin was enjoying every last second of it. He finally had the love of his life in his arms, and he was kissing her. The red-clad chipmunk's hands trailed up her back and onto her face. He gently stroked her cheeks as he indulged in her soft touch on his cheeks. Feisty yet so passionate, yep, it was Brittany. This was no dream. Then they broke the kiss.

"Britt, does this mean that you forgive me?" Alvin smiled as he played with her hair.

"Don't push it... just because we kissed, doesn't mean that I fully forgive you." Brittany stroked his cheek and gazed lovingly into his eyes.

Alvin smirked as he watched his counterpart. Of course Brittany would have to be so difficult. That's just how she worked. He laughed then held her in for another kiss.

Both had at first seemed so unsure of one another. They would constantly argue, and have competitions which would lead into wild adventures. Never would they imagine that they would be here. They had hinted at it, and maybe they did secretly like each other when they were young, but now it was all for real. They were in love. Their young, playful demeanours still remained, but now they were mature, and ready for the adult world. They were counterparts, and now, they had each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't that sweet?<strong>

**Please don't forget to tell me what you thought. :) Thanks!**

**Peace, love and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)**


	15. Something Blue

**Hi! It's May now! 21 days to go until my birthday! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I own nothing, except for the story plot :)**

* * *

><p>Simon lay sprawled across the double bed. Another lonely night in a hotel room. He watched his older brother excitedly pack his belongings.<p>

"So where is it you're going?" Simon asked, watching Alvin shove his underwear into his red suitcase.

"Brittany's apartment. I'm gonna try and talk her into coming back to L.A. with us on Saturday." Alvin had a huge smile on his face. Simon couldn't help but feel extremely jealous right now. Alvin actually managed to get together with Brittany? Was he living in a parallel universe? Sighing, he flopped back down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Why was he jealous? He had a successful career, a decent amount of money, and a nice car. Surely that was enough? No. He wanted what his brothers had – their counterparts. Their true loves. It was easy enough to go and find somebody in L.A. but she wouldn't be his _true love. _Simon was never much of a romantic, never had the time for it. He always spent his free time playing with chemistry sets and reading science books. Love was never part of the equation. Now, he was beginning to come to terms with this whole love thing. But it wasn't the good stuff he was feeling. It was the bad. Up until three in the morning thinking about her, crying himself to sleep, spending every minute missing her badly. There was no doubt about it – he loved Jeanette. If it wasn't the case, he wouldn't be feeling like this.

His runaway train of thought was interrupted by the sounds of Alvin opening the door.

"See ya Simon!" Alvin waved and rushed out the door. The door slammed shut.

"Yeah, see ya." Simon muttered, grabbing a pillow and covering his face with it. Here comes the good part – staying awake till all hours. Simon breathed in the lavender scent of the pillow. It smelled good, just like Jeanette. Oh no, there he goes again. In frustration, he threw the pillow across the room and rolled off of the bed. Why can't he stop thinking about her? She was like a disease – infecting him and never going away. How could he cure the disease? Oh wait, it was incurable. He was going to be stuck with Jeanette was the rest of his life, even if she wasn't physically there. The blue-clad chipmunk walked over to the window and looked up at the stars. They were so bright, and literally stole the night. Resting an elbow on the windowsill, Simon wondered to himself: _I wonder what Jeanette's doing right now..._

* * *

><p>In the Campbell house, it was rather messy. Wedding invites and other materials were scattered all over the place. Bridesmaids' dresses were hung neatly on the back of the living room door and Jeanette's wedding dress was hung on her wardrobe door. The house almost resembled a wedding fair. Everything was all set out, ready for tomorrow. The purple-clad chipette rushed through the house frantically. You know the old saying "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue"? Well, Jeanette had them all, except for something blue, which is quite a shock considering that blue is her second favourite colour.<p>

Jeanette turned her whole room upside down searching for a blue object she could wear on her wedding day. It was pretty impossible! She had to give up. Sighing, the chipette sat down on her bed and blinked back tears. She felt that her wedding would be incomplete without her something blue. Why couldn't she find it? She had spent months planning the big day and it had come down to this? She tries to deny that she hasn't turned into bridezilla, but she was acting pretty scary these last couple of days, especially as her old best friend walked out on her unexpectedly.

Jeanette looked around her room. It was a mess! Clothes were strewn across the floor, dozens of books were scattered around the place. It would take hours to tidy this up! That's the thing with mess; it takes seconds to mess something up, but hours to fix it, sometime even days... or years... She stared hopelessly at her surroundings. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zero. Not even a glimpse of something, until a purple suitcase caught her eye.

It had been years since she saw this suitcase! The last time she used it was when she moved over here, after that she barely even set eyes on it. Perhaps there was something in this. She stepped carefully over the objects on the floor and bent down to examine the suitcase. She placed a hand on it. It had a soft, silky smooth texture. She zipped it open and looked inside. Wow! There were quite a few things in here! She pulled out garments from years ago and smiled. There was her outfit she wore that Arabian palace when she charmed snakes, and there was her Miss Wonderful dress. How could she have missed these? Memories flooded into her mind as she looked at these long-lost outfits. Then reality sank in and made her put them carefully back in the suitcase. Still nothing. Jeanette picked up the suitcase and felt something in the back. The pocket. A little curious, she dipped her hand into the pocket and pulled out something she had no idea existed in there: a piece of paper.

The purple-clad chipette stared at this new unfamiliar object. It was a piece of paper that looked a little crumpled. It was folded over and had the words: _To Jeanette_ written on it. This piece of paper was addressed to her! Gingerly, she opened it and gasped in shock at what beheld her.

"This is Simon's handwriting!" she whispered to herself, brushing her fingertips across the paper. She adjusted her glasses and read what it had to say.

_Dear Jeanette,_

_I don't know where to begin with this, I was never really an expert at English, that's more your expertise. A-and you'll have to excuse how shabby it may look, I've been up all night writing letters (they all ended up in the trash) but I promised myself that this would be the one that I give to you._

_So, this is awkward. You're leaving America with your sisters all because of Alvin and his stupid prank. I wish I could instantly build a time machine and erase what happened. I'll never forgive Alvin for what he's done. Of all the things that he's done, this is by far the worst. I just hope that one day he'll realise that. But, this isn't about Alvin; this is about... well... you. _

_Jeanette, you've always been my favourite chipette. You've got the brains, the intelligence and you're going to have a wonderful future I just know it. B-but it's not just the fact that you're smart like me. It's a whole lot more than that, a-and it's been stuck on my chest for years, and if I don't do this now, I'll never be able to get rid of it. You are amazing. Don't deny it, you are! When Brittany puts you down, and you get picked on at school, you always come home and call yourself ugly and hate yourself but I could never understand why. Why would somebody as perfect as you call yourself ugly? You have the most beautiful eyes, bright emerald green. I remember the first time I looked into them. I instantly got put under a spell, then it kept happening over the years until eventually I had to come to the conclusion that I was never going to be able to escape your spell. You're that infectious!_

_A-and your clumsiness. A lot of people in life are going to sit and tell you that being clumsy is such a major flaw and no doubt you're going to think that yourself, but Jeanette, I don't want you to stop being clumsy. Yes, I know, it sounds weird but I can't help but find this "flaw" rather cute. The way that you trip over things and you come crashing down to the ground. Thankfully, I manage to catch you before anything disastrous happens. You probably think it's a nuisance that I have to catch you all the time, but I like catching you. I like being the one who has to save you. _

_We were best friends, and nothing could separate us, but now you have to go. I don't know how I'm going to cope with you gone. Life will be dull, and not so adventurous and magical. I'll really miss your cute little smile, and your eyes that lit up whenever we did experiments together. Every moment we shared together is one that I will treasure. Never forget me, because I won't forget you. _

_So go to Australia, live a good life, have a future, because I know you will. Please don't cry for me, and please don't be sad. A-and I may never have showed it, but deep down inside, Jeanette, I loved you. I loved you, and I always will, even when I'm old and grey. Behind my smirks, smart comments, and sarcastic exterior, was a guy who would have done anything to be with you. Never forget this; I don't want you to think that I was mean, ever. _

_But please don't look back and wonder what could have been, look forward and look to what will be. I'll be alright, I've got my brothers, and you've got your sisters. Be the successful woman I know you'll be. _

_Love Simon x_

Jeanette sat on the floor, eyes wide, mouth open, clutching the piece of paper in her hand. Was this... for real? Was this really from Simon? It couldn't have been! B-but it was his handwriting, and his personality! The purple-clad chipette let the piece of paper slip from her grasp. This was all but too much to take. Her best friend, her counterpart, her science partner – whatever you wanted to call him – had just opened up his heart in a letter. He confessed all. He _loved _her. That day at the airport, this was what was going through his mind the entire time, but he didn't say anything. Jeanette's heart started racing. Her mind was split into two. One half was telling her that this was what she had always wanted to hear, and she just wanted to celebrate but the other half was telling her to stay true to Oscar, and move on.

God, no wonder Simon was so miserable around her. Jeanette felt a slight pang of guilt. All this time, she was secretly breaking his heart. How could she do this to him? No, he said to never look back, but she wanted to. Looking forward was only hurting her best friend. She stood up and fell down onto her bed. Tears fell from her eyes. This was so hard. What was she going to do? She had a wedding tomorrow! A dilemma. Brilliant. Just what she wanted. She hated having to choose between two things, especially when she cares for both. She didn't want to hurt her friend anymore or cause him suffering, but she didn't want to have to ditch Oscar, for he is a genuinely nice man. She went back and forth between the two men. There was Oscar, with his neatly combed hair, and his square-framed glasses, and his sensibility. He was someone that she could depend on, and he was smart too, and works well with kids. But then there's Simon. Steel-grey eyes that simply enchant Jeanette, and those devious little smirks. An intelligent person who shares so much in common with her and the way he would always catch her before she falls.

It wasn't just her room that was in a mess anymore. The emotional rollercoaster that she was on had just hit the bumpy part.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can probably see, Simonette is my favourite pairing. Don't forget to review!<strong>

**Thanks!**

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)**


	16. By The Touch Of Your Hand

**Phew! I am POOPED! It sure took a lot of blood, sweat and tears as I want to actually get this pairing right (it's my fave pairing) but I think I got it. So, without further ado... I give you... Simonette! Chapter 16!**

**P.S. - I own nothing, except for the story plot and Oscar.**

**P.P.S - Missuss, you asked me questions in your last review. The first one (it probably wasn't even a question), you were talking about that episode where Simon catches Jeanette in the roller-rink. The episode is called "The Gang's All Here". Your second question was about Oscar and Jake. They're humans :) It would feel too weird if they were chipmunks. Thanks for your review!**

**P.P.P.S - This is officially the longest chapter so far in the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly down on Sydney. Friday morning. The perfect day for a wedding. The birds were singing their little tunes in the trees and not a cloud could be seen. Everybody was happy, as far as the eye could see. Certain people were getting ready to head for the chapel, and watch a wedding. Weddings are supposed to be happy occasions, but of course, one chipmunk was finding death to be more appealing.<p>

"_And that means the eagles are saved!"_

"_Simon, which route do you think we should take to Bermuda?"_

"_I'll never forget his beady little eyes as long as I live."_

"_Did we sell enough tickets Simon?"_

"_Yes! Of course! You're saying that your formula was oh so powerful it-it actually split you into... two people."_

The images and sounds played over and over in Simon's head. What was a dream was beginning to turn into a nightmare. He tossed and turned in his sleep, trying to shake away the pictures in his head, but this was no etch-a-sketch. She was stuck, she was a disease. Realising that he wasn't going to get anymore sleep, he rubbed his eyes and stumbled to his feet. One more day to go and this nightmare would finally end. He could go back to his life in America, his lab, his friends, Dave, and forget that any of this ever happened. A rather harsh thought, but one that Simon could live with. He looked out of the window and groaned. Everybody looked so damn happy! Is there anybody out there who isn't going to this wedding? Somebody who feels a little... normal?

It was too late for Simon. She was gone. She was getting married – today. Hope Oscar's happy. He is one lucky man, and he better treat her right. Seeing what had happened with Theodore and Eleanor scared Simon a little. It was all over. He lost out. Jeanette deserves better anyway, I mean, who would want to date Simon Seville anyway? Oh well, time to start packing. Still feeling a little tired, Simon pulled open the wardrobe doors and began to throw his clothes into the suitcase. He didn't care about folding them, just as long as he got the job done quickly. Then as he went to zip up the suitcase, a noticed a little red piece of paper. It read: _To Simon, be my valentine. Love Jeanette._

Oh good grief, why on Earth did he pack that? This was a valentine's card from Jeanette, dated years ago. What good was it going to do him Australia? Then he remembered. While he was packing to come here, a little part inside of him anticipated seeing Jeanette and made him pack the card – an object that constantly reminds him of her. He wished he didn't. Looking at the card now made him well up with tears, and feel a little uncomfortable. He couldn't bear to look at it again, so he stuffed it deep inside the suitcase, out of sight.

Once all of the packing was done, Simon decided to take one last walk around Sydney. It would be his last chance, because he was definitely not coming back. Who knows, maybe if he did he would be acquainted with Jeanette and Oscar's children! That would be too much for him. Simon grabbed his jacket and headed outside. Maybe the walk would clear his head a little.

* * *

><p>A white limousine pulled up in front of the big, majestic chapel. Blossom petals fell from the trees scattered outside and flowers bloomed. A crowd gathered around as a white-clad figure stepped out of the limo. Jeanette. She wore a long, silk dress with a big skirt and long white gloves. A sparkling tiara sat proudly on top of her head and a long, lace veil covered her face. She resembled some sort of fantasy princess. The crowd gazed in awe as Jeanette stepped carefully up to the big wooden doors of the chapel. This was her big day, she couldn't mess up. Church bells rang as she and her bridesmaids entered the church. The still had a few minutes before the ceremony could begin. It was here that Jeanette caught a glimpse of herself in the full length oak mirror. Oh, it didn't look like her at all. She looked like a super-model, not Jeanette. Her hair looked so neat and tidy, not messy and practical like it usually is, and her glasses... well, there were none. This definitely made her feel uneasy. Grabbing a bridesmaid by the shoulder, she started to panic.<p>

"Get me my glasses!" She panted, feeling so dizzy.

"B-but Jen, you look nice without them, I thought you liked your contact lenses..."

"No! I want my glasses! Give me my glasses!"

The bridesmaid hesitated for a moment and pulled a pair of pink frames for her handbag. Jeanette quickly snatched them from her and put them on her face. There, she was complete. Jeanette without her glasses... well she wasn't Jeanette. A quick nod from one of her other bridesmaids told her that it was time. Her heart was beating fast like a drum. It was time. She walked slowly to where she was to begin her "bridal march". She felt all eyes on her at that very moment. With a small bouquet in hand, she started to walk down the aisle. _One foot after another. _That's what she kept telling herself. There was a thick smell of vanilla and peach in the chapel. It was a little too strong but that wasn't the most important thing right now. The most important thing was the fact that she was about to get married. Everybody in the room stared lovingly at the blushing bride, who was indeed blushing. Jeanette hated attention, and this was exactly what she was receiving.

The awaiting groom, Oscar, turned to glance at his bride, and smiled. She looked amazing, but scared. The church organ stopped abruptly once the white-clad bride reached the alter. This was the moment. It all came down to this. The jolly looking priest picked up his book and began the ceremony. While Oscar looked fully interested and very keen, Jeanette looked a little out of it. She was in her own world, completely ignoring what the priest had to say. But, she was snapped back to reality when she heard her name being said.

"Oscar William James, do you take Jeanette Campbell to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part?" Oscar looked at Jeanette and grinned.

"I do," he beamed, taking her hands. Jeanette felt her heart sink. There was something about his touch – like there was something missing. No magic, no chemistry, no amazing feelings inside. It felt... plain. Her smile faded. She couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable about this now. Oscar noticed her smile disappearing and mouthed: _Are you okay? _Jeanette gave a reassuring nod and took a deep breath. The priest continued.

"Jeanette Campbell, do you take Oscar William James to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part?" Jeanette looked carefully at Oscar. She studied every last detail on his face, from his sea blue eyes to his gradually disappearing smile. She couldn't get herself wrong, he was a lovely man, and he was fairly attractive. But not even his charming smile could win her over. She began to shake as she dropped her hands to her sides. Oscar frowned and tried to take her hands again, but she took a step back.

"Jen! What are you doing? You're supposed to say I do!" Oscar whispered loudly, clearly getting embarrassed at his girlfriend's hesitance. Jeanette just stared at him. What _was_ she doing? Her guardian Miss Miller had always told her that true love could be found at the touch of a hand. She was sure that Oscar was her true love, but when he took her hands, she felt nothing. No spark, no wild emotions. It was just a touch. But when Simon touched her hand, it was a thrilling sensation. Jeanette looked at the crowd of people dressed in pastel colours. It was full of strangers – people she didn't even know. Oscar took a step forward and cleared his throat. "Jen! This isn't funny!"

The chipette turned back to him and felt beads of sweat forming on her forehead. "I...I... I'm sorry Oscar." The bespectacled man furrowed his brow.

"W-what? Jen? W-what are you doing?"

"I... am so sorry. B-but... I can't do this. I hope you'll understand." Feeling a little dizzy, Jeanette grabbed hold of her head and started taking multiple steps backwards, then turned... then ran.

She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She was running away! But it felt so wonderful. She smiled and as wind breezed through her hair, making it fall into its usual style. The gloves were discarded, and she held her skirt up and ran through the trees and streets of Australia. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to find him! Birds soared up into the sky as Jeanette ran past them. People in the streets watched in wonder as a bride ran away from her wedding. If she could only see him again, then everything would be all right.

The white-clad chipette thought that she was doing all right, but she was nearing a fountain – her weakness. It distracted her. The water flowing freely and its lovely decoration. Jeanette lost her footing and found herself falling over and into the fountain. No! Her clumsiness brought her down again. She braced herself for the cold water to hit her. She thought that she was going to fall in, but a pair of hands grabbed hers and attempted to pull her up. She couldn't clearly see their face, but before she knew it, the person yelled and toppled into the fountain with her. Jeanette, who had her eyes closed, opened them wearily. Somebody was lying on top of her. She looked into their eyes. Steel grey orbs, framed by blue glasses. She gasped. Simon. He just tried to save her from falling into the fountain, only to end up falling in with her. Both stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds.

"S...Simon?"

"Jeanette." Simon echoed. He laughed nervously and helped her to her feet. Both were dripping wet. Then the pair stood awkwardly next to the fountain. Jeanette grabbed her hair and tried to drain out the water. Simon adjusted his glasses.

"T-thanks, f-for saving me." Jeanette said, taking off her glasses and wiping them on her skirt.

"I-It's no problem." Simon replied, brushing himself down. Whoa. What just happened? Jeanette put her glasses back on and looked in disbelief. He couldn't possibly have...? "Jeanette, why aren't you getting married?"

This question blew her out of proportion. How was she going to answer? She drew in a sharp breath of air and closed her eyes. "I-I... I had a change of plan."

Simon looked at the chipette in confusion. Why was she here? She should be getting married, not falling into fountains! She was soaking wet, but she still looked radiant and beautiful. Simon quickly snapped out of it. "But why?"

"Oh Simon," Jeanette began, taking a few steps closer to him. She felt warm and tingly inside. "I made a huge mistake. You see, I thought I had it all planned, but I was so wrong. Simon, the man I love isn't inside that chapel, waiting for me to marry him. No, he's here, crashing into a fountain with me."

Simon's eyes widened. Did she really...? Jeanette let a small smile grace her soft lips and took his hand. Oh yes, there it was. The spark, the magic, the rush. It was him. Simon was the one.

"J...Jeanette, I..."

"It's funny how one piece of paper can completely change everything, huh?" Simon flushed pink. She read the note. Goodness knows what she thought of it. "Don't look so scared!"

"H-how... when did you read the note?" Simon just had to know.

"Last night. And Simon, the feeling is mutual."

"What feeling?" Simon stammered, feeling a little nervous. Jeanette giggled.

"Oh Simon, it's so cute the way you clam up. And there I was thinking that you were just some sarcastic dude who didn't have a heart."

"D-did you really think that?"

"Of course not! Simon, took me this long to realise it, but... I love you."

Simon's heart skipped a beat. Was she really saying this? Jeanette loved him! He smiled and brought her closer to him.

"Do you really mean it?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Simon, I... words can't describe just how much I missed you, and loved you. I never wanted to leave behind our precious moments together. The amount of tears I cried that night, oh Simon I could have created a river! And now... you're here, and although I was with Oscar, a little part inside of me still loved you and nothing was going to erase those feelings. S-so to answer your question... yes, I still love you."

A powerful wave of emotion washed over Simon and gave him an energetic rush. He had all the confirmation he needed. Slowly, he leaned in and placed a hand on Jeanette's cheek. She was so soft, and delicate – like a flower. He moved in further and let his lips meet with hers. At that very moment, an electric spark rushed through their entire bodies and sent them on a thrilling ride. They loved every minute and weren't prepared to end it. Jeanette, who was moderately surprised by the gesture, suddenly lost all control and melted deeper into the kiss. Hearts were racing, bodies were tingling, but it was a truly magical feeling. Both had longed for this, and now that moment had come. Their kiss in Sploosh had nothing on this. This was like... ten times better, and more passion filled, and not directed.

And so the two bespectacled chipmunks stood there, embracing each other and making up for lost time. Both were driving down the same routes: they were both broken when they had to separate, and then found themselves moving on. Simon and Jeanette were sure that they had moved on – Simon had his job, and Jeanette had her job and Oscar. But, as the tale unfolded, it was all revealed that deep down, they still had missing piece that they needed to fill. The missing piece was each other. They still loved one another. Yes, they were smart, but they weren't smart enough to realise this until the very last moments. They needed each other – where would Jeanette be if Simon wasn't there to catch her? Who would be there to listen to Simon's witty comments and understand him? Their hearts could only beat for each other, and each other only.

Sure, it took a while in the long run, but at last, Simon had found his Juliet, and Jeanette found her Romeo. They found their counterpart. They found each other, and now, life was about to get much more sweeter...

* * *

><p><strong>:D :D :D :D :D SQUEEEEEEEEEE! WHAT DID YOU THINK? Oh I love Simonette so much! I think I've already told you but... heh! Well, now the chipmunks have got their true loves... how will it all end? B.t.w - can I just say a big thanks to those who review! You seriously don't know how much it helps to hear your opinions!<strong>

**Please review! Thanks! :)**

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x  
><strong>


	17. Is This Love Real?

**Hi, I've been watching Eurovision, only to be disappointed by how much of a fix it is! Sorry, rant and a half. Well, first off, I'd like to apologise for not uploading for a while. I figured I needed a break from the stories for a while - plus I had a lot of schoolwork. But now I can finally say - here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh, and thanks for your reviews, they mean the world!**

**P.S. I own nothing, except for the story plot :) **

* * *

><p>The early morning breeze swept through the small window of the hotel room Theodore and Eleanor were staying in, disturbing their peaceful sleep. Underneath a thick, warm duvet, lay two chipmunks – both holding each other close. Theodore had his arms wrapped tightly around his counterpart, refusing to let go, and Eleanor rested her head in the crook of Theodore's neck. They looked so cosy, and snug, but the chilly winds were to awaken them.<p>

Their little noses twitched and their fur stood on end. Eleanor was the first to groggily open her eyes, and was pleasantly surprised at what lay before her. Theodore. Surely she was dreaming? It couldn't possibly be him lying beside her, right? God, she really didn't deserve someone like him. He was sweet, and caring. He couldn't hurt a fly, but Eleanor had somehow managed to force him into becoming a man. To take away his pure innocence and Theodore-ness, it really bothered Eleanor. She let her fingers graze lightly across Theodore's face. He was so soft! Her fingers stopped at his lips. Oh how she wanted to kiss them. Silky smooth pink lips. She confessed her feelings for him, but she wasn't entirely sure if he was really returning the feeling, or just trying to be nice. He had been gone for ten years, surely he had moved on from her. He's probably got some really attractive girlfriend back in California and can't wait to get away from Eleanor and her stupid problems. Eleanor let her hand fall from his face. Stupid problems. That's what they were to her. Theodore didn't have to get involved. No, he could have just kept walking down that street and completely ignore her. That way, things wouldn't have to be so complicated.

The green-clad chipette's runaway train of thought was interrupted by the sound of her counterpart yawning and slowly rising. Her heart skipped a beat. What was she going to do? He was going back to California tonight! Was he really going to leave her in Australia?

Theodore slowly rose to his feet and stumbled a little until he gained his balance. Rubbing his eyes, he turned to face the bed and smiled at the sight that beheld him. A beautiful blonde wrapped in cotton sheets. She was as radiant as the sun that was shining outside. Theodore sat on the bed.

"Morning," he said, almost whispering. Eleanor flushed pink.

"M-morning." Theodore averted his gaze to the window, then to his suitcase, lying carelessly in the middle of the floor. Eleanor's face fell slightly. "I-I guess you're packing, huh?"

Theodore jumped slightly. Packing. He turned back to Eleanor, who was staring at her hands lying in front of her. He stared blankly at her. He was leaving tonight, and here he was, sharing a hotel room with Eleanor. What was he going to do? He didn't want to leave her behind, not with all the mess she was in, but bringing her to California could bring up a whole new load of problems. His chest panged with guilt. Her sorrow filled brown eyes began to brim with tears, because she knew what Theodore was going to do. It was plainly obvious to her – the way he was hesitating, and refusing to look her in the eye. She cut her losses and stood up. Theodore watched her quick movements as she grabbed her clothes from the wardrobe. She seemed rather upset. Did he say something to offend her?

"Eleanor..."

"What Theodore? What is it?" Eleanor breathed, pulling a drawer open to get her underwear.

"A-are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? Do you think I'm okay?" Eleanor snapped, slamming the wardrobe door shut. Theodore boiled up inside. He'd never dealt with something like this before. How does he react? Where does he even begin with an issue like Eleanor's?

"Well do you want to talk about it? I don't know what to say Eleanor - I-I'm at a loss here." Theodore stood up and grabbed at his hair with one hand. Eleanor stared in surprise. Breathing heavily, she took steps back. This wasn't Theodore. Too aggressive. Too forward. She was right, it was still Jake. She whimpered and ran into the bathroom.

The sound of the bathroom door slamming shut knocked Theodore out of his senses. He shook his head and stared out in front of him. Where did Eleanor go? He looked down at his fists. He gasped in horror. Oh god. Was he really going to get mad at her, after everything that happened to her? The green-clad chipmunk flopped down onto the bed in despair and sobbed into his hands. Why was this whole goddamn thing so hard? It took him long enough to find Eleanor, why would he throw everything away?

Eleanor leaned against the bath, sitting on the cold marble floor of the bathroom. It was grimy, smelly place, but it was a peaceful escape for her. It always was. Cold tears fell from her eyes. Why him? Why Theodore? Okay, maybe the situation wasn't as bad as it looked, but when you've seen the fire once, it's all you see. He should have known! He should have known that this was how she was going to react! The green-clad chipette caught a glimpse of herself in the floor-length mirror. The scars from that night were still present and looked worse than she thought they would. Long, scarlet scars stretching across her arms and neck and deep purple bruises blending in, creating a horrific sight. Eleanor shuddered at herself. She looked a mess. Nobody could love her like this. Jake definitely made sure he left his mark on her, so that nobody else could love her. Not even he. The shower last night was able to wash away the blood, but it wasn't going to erase the scars left behind. She was going to have to buy makeup to cover them.

Slowly, she tugged at her nightdress and attempted to take it off, but she failed. She was too weak. Grief and self-hate were taking over. Yesterday, she felt fine... she felt safe. But now, with Theodore getting frustrated, she felt insecure. Nobody was there for her. If only her sisters- no. That was the past. What was in the past stays in the past. Then why was Theodore here? She sighed. It was hopeless. She had to just accept that this was really happening. Whether or not it was a dream. She picked up her clothes and got herself dressed.

Theodore, who finally gave up on crying, paced back and forth. What was he going to say to Eleanor? It was going to take a lot, that's for sure. God, he hoped that she wasn't completely mad at him. It would screw up everything. He suddenly stopped as the bathroom door creaked open. He turned his head to see his counterpart step sheepishly out into the room wearing her everyday clothes. He cleared his throat.

"Eleanor, I-"

"-Theodore, i-it's okay. I mean, I overreacted. I'm sorry." Eleanor pulled at the hem of her top, waiting for a response.

"Ellie, I'm the one who should be sorry. I wasn't thinking when I snapped at you. I completely disregarded your feelings and now I feel like a total jerk," Theodore replied. "What Jake did to you, i-it was unforgivable. A-and I won't put you through that again."

Eleanor dropped her hands to her sides and sighed. "You keep saying that, and you make it seem like it's easy, but it's not. Theo, you're leaving tonight, and... and... there's still stuff here that has to be mended. First, Jake has to go to prison, and that could take months. There's my house, and my job. Then there's me. You're going to leave me here, aren't you?"

A sudden surge of guilt rushed through the green-clad chipmunk's veins. As much as he wanted to help put Jake behind bars, he desperately wanted to go back home to his life. He gazed at Eleanor and thought for a minute. If he left without her, half of his problems could be mended, but the other half would eventually take over his system. If he took her with him...

"Come with me," Theodore blurted, shocking his counterpart. "Come back to California with me."

California? Even just hearing the word made Eleanor's heart skip beats. California. The place where half of her childhood was spent. Some pretty bad memories were made there.

"Theo, I-I don't know if I can..."

"Come on Ellie! You'll love it! You can stay with us, o-or we can move into our own place and start afresh. We can finally start our new lives! What do you say?"

"Theodore, I really don't think it's possible. Too many bad things happened over there... I-I can't go back to it..."

"Ellie, a hell of a lot of bad things happened here. You can escape them if you just come with me! Think of the good times! The balloon race, the concerts, the school production of Jekyll and Hyde..."

He was right. There were too many bad things happening here. So much, she just had to escape. While there were bad memories in California, there was also the good. The school production. She let a small smile form on her lips. That was when Theodore gave her the sweet necklace. The necklace that she keeps in her pocket all the time. She always kept it hidden, in fear of being questioned by Jake about it. Now, she was finally free from his nasty spell. Made her feel safe. She dipped her hand into her jeans pocket and pulled out the shiny object. Theodore stared in awe at the piece of jewellery. All these years, and she still treasured it.

"Theo, can you help me put this on?" Eleanor asked in a sweet voice, the one that Theodore loves. Smiling, he took the necklace from her and held it in his hands. It never lost its shine. He could still see himself in the shiny crystal.

"S-sure. T-turn around." Eleanor did as he said and turned around and held up her hair so that he could wrap the necklace carefully around her delicate little neck. With his hands shaking, he tried to fasten the little clip at the ends of the necklace. It took him a few seconds, but he got there in the end. He had a satisfactory smile on his face, and then he turned Eleanor around. Oh, she looked beautiful with it on. It really complimented her eyes. It left him speechless. The green-clad chipette giggled.

"Theodore, are you okay?" Eleanor moved in closer. Theodore responded rather bluntly. He pressed his lips against hers. Eleanor moaned in delight and surprise at this gesture. Theodore was always branded as the chipmunk with no confidence, but somehow, he just gained an abundance of the magic stuff, and he melted into a short, but sweet kiss with his best friend/crush Eleanor. Eleanor snaked her arms around Theodore's neck, as she embraced every moment of the passionate display. She had always wanted to feel what it was like to kiss him, and now that moment had suddenly come. As all good things come, they also have to come to an end, so their kiss eventually ended. Both stood there, trying to take in everything that just happened. Eleanor was the first to land back down on Earth after that brief trip to outer space.

"Theo... I..."

"Love me? I know, you've told me. I love you too-"

"Do you? Or are you just trying to be nice to me?" Theodore's eyes widened. Is this really what she thought? He was rather hurt that his affection towards her was coming across as fake.

"Ellie, I would never lie to you, nor would I fake being in love with you... not after all that's happened to you. If I say to you that I love you... I'm telling the truth." The chipmunk was beginning to flush pink.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah. S-so... will you come to California with me?"

"Oh Theodore! Of course I will!" Eleanor beamed with delight and leapt into Theodore's arms. Finally, their new lives could begin... tonight...

* * *

><p><strong>Theonor used to be my favourite, until I discovered Simonette.<strong>

**Please don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)**


	18. Tickle Wars

**Hello! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**P.S. - I own nothing, except for the story plot :)**

* * *

><p>It was a little late in the afternoon – around three thirty. Two chipmunks came bursting through a hotel room door, giggling and carrying a purple suitcase.<p>

"Now are you completely sure you got everything?" Asked a blue-clad chipmunk, regaining his composure after his laughing fit. His purple-clad counterpart made a "pfft" sound and set her suitcase down.

"Yes Simon, for the last time, I got everything!"

"Are you really sure? You haven't forgotten something?"

Jeanette took a few steps forward. "Oh my God Simon yes! I can take care of myself you know!" She took one more step forward, only to trip on the rug lying on the floor. Luckily, Simon grabbed her waist before something drastic happened.

"You can take care of yourself?" Simon smirked. Jeanette frowned and pouted. Simon thought that she looked rather cute when she did this.

"I CAN take care of myself! Oh, it doesn't matter. You're right, I'm hopeless without you!" Jeanette grabbed Simon's nose and squeezed it between her thumb and index finger. Simon pulled her in and rested his forehead against hers. Both remained silent for a while, breathing in each other's scents. There was still the sense of euphoria after what happened the other night. It still felt like a wild dream, meeting each other again and falling in love all over again. The pair came back to the hotel for the night, Jeanette insisting that she couldn't be caught by her former beau.

As soon as morning broke, they snuck back to her house to pack her belongings before Oscar came home then ran back here. Oh, the excitement! She reckons that it's only to stay at the hotel with him, but Simon had other intentions.

But all that aside, they were in love; and nothing was going to take that away from them. Just as their lips were close to touching, Simon grinned and began to furiously tickle Jeanette's sides. The purple-clad chipette squealed in delight and tried to push Simon away.

"S...Simon! Ah! Stop!" Jeanette screamed between giggles. The blue-clad chipmunk pushed her down onto the bed and fell on top of her. He stopped tickling her. Both were panting, and sweat was beginning to form on their foreheads. This was a... compromising position... Simon laughed nervously. Jeanette blushed.

"Ah... so... Jeanette..." he stammered.

"Yes Simon?"

Simon took a few strands of Jeanette's hair. "I... better start packing."

Packing? Jeanette froze. Why would he need to pack? She watched confused as he stood up and grabbed his blue suitcase from the floor. She could understand why she had to pack, but why him?

"S-Simon?" Jeanette sat up and adjusted her glasses.

"Yeah?" Simon asked, throwing in some t-shirts.

Jeanette fidgeted with the loose strands of her hair. "W-why are you packing? I-I thought we were staying here?"

"What? Oh no, we're going to the airport later, didn't I tell you?"

"N-no..." Jeanette responded, taken slightly aback. The airport? Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Simon was only on vacation here... with his brothers. They had to go home at some point. But what would become of her? "A-are you leaving tonight?"

"No, we're leaving tonight, you and me. I figured that it would be best, you know?" Simon pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and zipped up his suitcase.

"A-and what about your brothers?" Jeanette looked down at her hands, feeling a little anxious.

"Yeah, they're coming too. So, what do you think?" Simon stood up and dusted himself off. Jeanette hesitated. She wasn't quite sure what to make of this. Going back to California? Oh, it made her feel incredibly dizzy. Sure, she didn't want to come to Australia to begin with, but this country did some good things for her and what about her foster parents? Or her career?

"Oh... Simon... I-I don't know... i-it's been years since I've been there... I don't think I can do it." She rubbed her arm nervously and stared down at the duvet. Simon looked a little disappointed by her response.

"Please Jeanette; you won't know what you're missing! I can't lose you again!"

He was right. She had pretty much sacrificed everything to be with Simon. What a waste it would be to just throw that away. But it wasn't that circling her mind, no... it was going back to where everything was. The chipmunks, her sisters, Miss Miller. She sobbed lightly and let a tear escape from her eye. Simon quickly sat on the bed and put his arms around her.

"Jeanette, it's alright. Y-you don't have to come with me. Y-you can stay if you really want to. I-I just thought that it would be a good idea. I have the money for your ticket, if that's what you're worrying about." Simon mumbled into her shoulder. Jeanette held tightly onto his shirt, and soaked it with her tears.

"No, I-I... I want to come with you. It's just I don't know how to cope with it... it's such a shock and I...I..." Jeanette sniffed and dabbed at her eyes with Simon's shirt.

"Shhh... it's alright." Simon held her tighter and rocked her back and forth. His hands slowly began to trail from her shoulders down to her hips – he knew exactly what to do. Smirking, he pounced on her and began another tickle attack. Jeanette grinned broadly and giggled. He always knew how to cheer her up. Maybe going wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

"O-okay!" She spluttered, laughing like a hyena. "I'll come to California with you! P-Please! Just stop it!"

Simon did as she instructed and stopped tickling her. Both sat on the bed, panting and laughing here and there.

"Really? You'll come with me tonight?" Simon asked, fixing his collar. Jeanette smiled and took his hand. Her heart fluttered.

"Yes, I will."

"You know I love you, don't you?"

"Yes, I know. I love you too."

Then with that, the pair leaned in and let their lips touch. Another magical rollercoaster ride set off. More electric sparks rushed through their bodies as they embraced in a passionate kiss. For both it was the beginning of their new future... together.

* * *

><p><strong>It was short, I know. Please don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter - your reviews really do count and encourage me.<strong>

**Thanks!**

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)**


	19. Dilemma

**Hello! So sorry for the lack of updates - I was busy with my birthday and turning 15, my inspiration was running dry, and I had lots of schoolwork. I go into S4 next Monday (I don't know what you'd call that other countries - year 10, 9th/10th grade?) but here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**P.S. - I own nothing, except for the story plot. :)**

* * *

><p>They always say opposites attract. That black can walk hand in hand with white. That sound can play a perfect harmony with silence. That two different personalities can fall in love with each other. But what if they weren't all that different? What if they were similar in over a million different ways, but they only presumed that they were different? Caught in love limbo. That was what they would be. Not quite in love, but not hating each other. Not complete opposites, but not entirely the same. A burning passion for one another, but dangerous feelings of hate tucked deep inside. In the middle. Sure, perhaps not a comfortable middle... but a secure middle... for them at least.<p>

The pink-clad chipette leaned against the doorframe of the front door, sighing at the sight that beheld her eyes. A red-clad chipmunk lounging lazily in sweatpants and sweater, gazing at a television screen. Every two seconds or so, he would gasp, or take a sip from his lukewarm can of soda. He looked so peaceful sitting there. Almost like a pig in mud, there was probably nothing more that could make him happier than watching his favourite sport – football. The auburn headed woman rolled her eyes. Typical. It was true – you cannot teach an old dog new tricks. He was always going to be – almost quite literally – a pig. He was laziness personified. A slob, a good for nothing layabout, a selfish nobody. So why did she feel this way? Why were butterflies soaring around her stomach whenever she set eyes on him? She couldn't tame this feeling. It was controlling her. God, why did she have to spoil it all and say something stupid like: "I love you"?

She couldn't exactly reel it all back in now. All was revealed back at the airport. They even kissed! Brittany softly sighed and rubbed at her temples. Her sisters would tell her that she's lost control – letting a man like Alvin into her life, letting him worm back in after everything that's happened. They would disapprove, and ridicule his every move. Yeah, that's what her sisters would do. That's exactly what they would do. But they can't, because they're not around, are they? No, and they never will. At least, Brittany thinks. Deep breaths. She was going to have to take this bull by the horns.

"...A-"

_RING...RING_. Damn. The phone. Brittany quickly brushed herself down in order to regain her composure. That was... unexpected. While she rushed for the blaring phone, in the corner of her eye, she could see Alvin whipping his head round to see what the fuss was. The pink-clad chipette panted as she lifted the phone off the receiver.

"H...hello?" She slapped a hand against her heart, which was beating like a wild drum. This better be good. A posh articulated voice spoke down the line.

"Yes, erm, Brittany? It's the modelling agency. I'm sure you remember but, there's a flight to France that you must catch. Our colleagues in France are telling us that there no sign of a- uhm... Brittany. Are you attending the interview?"

Brittany felt her heart skip a beat. Any more, and her heart would give way. How could she forget? She was supposed to go; she had people waiting for her. Of course, she knew fine and well that a flight was waiting for her, but she sacrificed that for the pig sitting a few inches away from her. Oh, she was a failure. They would never give her a chance now. Disappointedly, she put the phone back up to her ear and spoke.

"O-oh... I-I... missed the flight. I forgot what time it was."

"And it took you two days to realise you have an interview waiting for you in France?"

"N-no!" Of course she knew. It was the one thing on her mind; she just didn't want to think about it. It was a rather... tender subject to her. Instead she would rather be staring at Alvin Seville watching T.V. and drinking soda in her apartment. That was a more... relaxing thing to focus on. It soothed her to see her counterpart laze around carelessly.

"Right then... Brittany, this is your final chance. You have an offer, a wonderful opportunity for you. You can go to France, and go for this modelling career, or you can stay in Australia... and never call back."

Brittany drew in a long, sharp breath of air. She felt Alvin's eyes boring into her. It was almost as if he could hear the conversation. All went silent. So this was the dilemma. France, or Australia. It was a tough one, for her anyway. Yet, you would think that after she sacrificed everything two days ago for Alvin in a mad love chase; she would choose to stay in an instant. No. She was hesitating. Her head was spinning. This wasn't just any job you could pick up off the street, oh no. This was a _career._ Careers were much different. They were opportunities in themselves. For Brittany, it was a modelling career. Something she had always wanted –fame, fortune - all for her beauty. It sure was tempting. In the way a plate of fresh ripe red strawberries topped with luxurious cream would be alluring. Brittany was finding difficulty to resist. All that money, all the fame... oh it made her heart leap with joy just thinking about it! Think of how her life could turn out! She could finally make it on _her own._ No more singing, no more Chipmunks, no more A... Her heart sank. Alvin. The name was like a knife, stabbing her in the chest every time she dared to say or even think it. Feelings of guilt and selfishness washed over her like a tidal wave. How could she be so inconsiderate? She watched him from the corner of her eye. He was motionless, a game of football playing on behind him. He was watching her now.

His bright blue eyes were staring at the pink-clad chipette, his mouth slightly open. He must know what she's thinking. He probably assumes that Brittany is going to leave him behind and go away to France which it must be said is rather tempting. Brittany's heart was like a drum – it was beating wildly, never stopping or showing any signs of slowing down. God he looked so cute and innocent just sitting there, but she knew all too well that he was _not_ innocent. Why, he may well be the devil's incarnate. After what he did, it was unforgivable – never could she forgive him. It would be the easy thing to do. Just pack up and leave him. Besides, he was on vacation anyway, right? It's not like he would be staying in Australia. But some sort of magnet was pulling her towards him; the force was far too strong to fight. Like two peas on a plate. They just can't be happy living in solitude, even being near other peas. No, they have to join together and live together to the very end. But this would take her back to the previous thought: He was only on vacation. What would happen if she stayed? Would he go back to America like planned? Surely not... he wouldn't leave her! And if Brittany was being perfectly honest, she didn't want him to leave. Intense pain rushed through her veins as her head throbbed like crazy. _Thump thump thump thump thump. _This was too much to handle...

Sweet vanilla aromas filled the room and the velvety curtains swayed in the breeze. The red-clad chipmunk sat anxiously at the bottom of a queen-sized double bed, watching his counterpart sleep peacefully. She looked just like a princess – a sleeping beauty. All he wanted to do was kiss her soft, luscious pink lips. He wanted to make her feel better, but it was really him that needed the caring for, after the shock he had. It was all a blur, actually. One minute he was watching Brittany on the phone then the next he was picking her up off the floor. He couldn't help but wonder what the phone call was for. All he saw was a confused Brittany stumble upon her words. He was sure he heard the words _flight _and _forgot. _He panicked inside. Surely it wasn't for that! B-but... she couldn't leave! The airport, the kiss... was it all for nothing? What about his plans? If she decided to go to France then his motives were completely out of the question.

Alvin's runaway train of thought was interrupted by the sounds of the pink-clad chipette sleepily yawning. Her eyelids flickered and slowly opened to reveal a pair of sparkling blue eyes, clouded with concern. She was obviously confused. She rubbed her temples and furrowed her brow, then set her gaze upon Alvin. Both stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Their thoughts were all messed up for different reasons. Brittany looked wearily at the man sitting at the bottom of her bed. Bright blue eyes gleamed under a dull red cap. His whole face was glowing with panic. Softly sighing, Brittany sat herself up and rested a hand on her head.

"...A-Alvin... w...what's going on? W-Why am I here?"

"Britt, y-you fainted. I-I carried you through. I thought you were going to explode, you were boiling hot." Alvin grimaced as he recalled picking her up. It was a horrible experience as she was so limp and lifeless. It was something he never wanted to experience again. Feeling a sweat coming on, he quickly swiped a hand across his forehead.

Brittany let out a small gasp. She fainted? No, that couldn't be possible! She had it all under control! And she really didn't have time to be lying in bed. Frantically, she threw the duvet away and attempted to get up, but failed.

"Britt, what are you doing? You need to rest!"

"I don't have time! I'm fine aren't I?" She punched the mattress in despair, then attempted to stand up again.

"B-but Brittany! I don't want you getting hurt! I really think you should rest..."

"Yeah? And what do you know? Are you a doctor?"

Alvin flushed red. "I-I was only trying to help-"

"Well your help isn't needed, doctor Alvin."

Brittany wailed in frustration. This couldn't be happening! Great, not only were things heading down a dire route, she also passed out and now she can't even stand up. This must be what it feels like to be Alvin. It must be some sort of punishment. Brittany glanced at the red-clad chipmunk sitting at the bottom of her bed. She sighed.

"C-can you help me up?" She breathed, sitting herself up. Alvin frowned and crossed his arms.

"Why?"

Brittany groaned. "But what about my phone call! They'll be waiting for me!"

"And who's they?" Alvin said, a little louder than intended, standing up.

"The modelling agency!" Brittany screeched, arms flying up into the air. Alvin went silent. The red colour that once filled his cheeks was suddenly drained and replaced with a pale pink. He clenched his knuckles tightly, making them go ghostly white. Alvin stared at the floor, breathing heavily. The modelling agency? Is that what the long phone call was for? His heart thumped. This was the agency that offered Brittany a placement in France. Was she changing her mind about him? All along, was she just stringing him along? Yeah, it looked rather dire. No doubt about it – Brittany was going to France, just like she had planned. Alvin looked up again to see a panting pink-clad chipette sitting in her pink fortress of pillows and blankets. She stared blankly at her.

"They probably hung up." He replied coldly. Feeling a little hurt, he quickly turned on his heel then made his way into the living room.

Brittany watched him walk out, feeling guilt stab her in the chest. This was her fault. How was she going to repair this? She couldn't stand up. She looked down at the hardwood floor. If she could just get one foot on the ground, she would be fine. Feeling ready to attempt this, she hazarded a foot out of the bed and onto the floor, feeling a mild shock course through her when her foot landed on the cold flooring. She tried the other foot, easing it slowly down then relaxing once it landed on the ground. Now she had to balance herself upright. She was a little nervous. Cautiously, Brittany placed a hand on her bedside table and shifted all her weight onto that hand while she lifted herself off the bed. She smiled a small smile of satisfaction once she got herself standing upright with no support. Take that Alvin!

The pink-clad chipette dashed through to the living room, where Alvin was leaning against the wall, sipping from a can of soda. She stopped in her tracks, not wanting to take any more steps forward. She started.

"Alvin, please don't be mad. I-I wasn't expecting them to call! I didn't know that they wanted me to go over to France! Please just hear me out!"

The red-clad chipmunk glared from underneath his cap and wiped the soda from around his mouth. "Why should I? You're nothing but a selfish, spoiled little brat who only thinks about herself."

Brittany gasped, and then frowned. "Yeah, coming from you! Let's not forget what you did, Alvin Seville."

"Oh here we go. Brittany's rooting up the past again. You know something, I actually changed. I bettered myself. You, on the other hand... well..."

Brittany felt herself boiling up with rage. "Ha! Bettered yourself? Is that why I saw you earlier lazing on that sofa drinking soda and watching football? You call that bettering yourself? You're a slob! You have no purpose in life! What good have you actually done, huh?"

"I don't help myself, I help others. My life is already ruined."

"And who exactly have you helped? Your imaginary friends? Oh you crack me up Alvin!"

"No! I help my brothers- ah forget it! You wouldn't understand."

Brittany's eyes burned with fury. "And what exactly do you mean?" She muttered through gritted teeth.

"Well you wouldn't really understand what sibling love really is, would you? You don't have your sisters, but you didn't even care about them before you were deported here, did you?"

That did it. Brittany growled and pounced on Alvin, making both of them crash to the floor. "That's a lie! I loved my sisters more than anything in the whole wide world!" Brittany began to punch at Alvin's chest and repeatedly slapped him in the face.

"Is that so?" Alvin grunted. "If you really loved them, you would have found them by now!"

"Australia is a big country! What makes you think I would be able to find them in a country like this?"

"It's smaller than America..."

"Oh you egotistical jerk!" She screeched, hitting him harder than ever.

"Brittany! Stop! You'll have your neighbours think we're having a domestic!" Alvin furtively glanced at the door.

"I don't care! I'm not exactly going to be staying here am I?"

"What do you mean?" His head whipped back round to face his counterpart.

"TO HELL WITH IT ALVIN! I'M GOING TO FRANCE!"

Alvin paused for a second, then shouted back. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! YOU JUST CAN'T HELP YOURSELF CAN YOU?"

"NO! I GUESS I CAN'T!"

"I THOUGHT I LOVED YOU BRITTANY, I GUESS I WAS WRONG!"

Brittany stopped hitting him and rested her hands on his chest. Her mouth was agape, eyes being filled with a set of tears. Once again, it was all coming down to love. She remained seated on top of Alvin. She looked into his eyes. Bright blue orbs sparkled at her. She could detect a hint of sadness within them. It was making her sad, to see him sad. Although he wasn't going to show it now, he was sad. The little frown on his face, the way his mouth was stiff, and his eyes. They all pointed to his true emotions. And they were helping Brittany find her true emotions too. A cold breeze swept through the open window, making Brittany's eyes water even more. She felt a hard lump in her throat.

"W-why are we doing this?" She asked, studying his face.

"D...doing what?"

"...All the fighting. I-I mean, it's pointless. What have we got to fight about?"

Alvin looked up thoughtfully at Brittany. Her eyes were brimming with tears, just ready to fall. Her bottom lip was quivering. The chipmunk acted on impulse.

"Come with me to America." He blurted, holding his gaze. Brittany gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Her body shook as tears fell down her soft, delicate cheeks. This was definitely where reality was becoming a dream. There was no way that Alvin would invite Brittany to America with him, not after that fight they just had.

"B-b-b-but I don't understand... why do you?-"

"I'm leaving for America in two hours."

"Two hours? Two hours!" Brittany exclaimed, gripping her hands into Alvin's sweater.

"Y-yeah... two hours. I'm all set to go, but something's missing. And that's you. Britt, I love you. I know sometimes it doesn't seem like it, and yeah, some things I've said can't be taken back and I'm not asking you to forgive me but... I need you Britt. My life doesn't feel complete unless you're in it. So please, come with me. Come home. It's where you belong."

The chipette whimpered. She knew that he was really meaning what he said, but it's that dilemma thing again. This time, France or America. It was probably too late for France now though. Like Alvin said, they probably hung up on her. Brittany let out a shaky breath. America. This wasn't just a quick offer, no. It was a chance to go back. Home. That's what Alvin was calling it. Where she belonged. Back to the sunny beaches, the big city lights, the green grass...

"...Alvin," she breathed. "I don't know what to say. A-America? Oh... Alvin..."

"Please say you will. I'm struggling to breathe here..." A small smile formed on Brittany's lips.

"Oh I will! Alvin I will!" She scooped her arms around his neck and cried into the crook of his neck, lying on top of Alvin. The chipmunk responded by chuckling and wrapping his arms around his counterpart. His sleeping beauty. Then he remembered.

"Brittany?"

"Mmm?"

Instantly he crashed his lips against hers, crushing her against him. Her tears continued to fall, stopping at her lips. Alvin tasted her tears while kissing her. Salty, yet sweet. It had never tasted so good.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sort of warming up to Alvittany actually, but as always my favourite pairing is Simonette.<strong>

**Please don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

**Thanks!**

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)**


	20. Sisters

**Hi! Thanks so much for the kind reviews! I almost cried when I read one that said: "THIS IS THE GREATEST AATC STORY I HAVE EVER READ!" So now you see how much they mean to me :) Well, I hate to say it - but we are approaching the end of this story. For now, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**P.S. - I own nothing, except for the story plot! **

* * *

><p>It had finally come. The sun was setting, and the black skies were rolling in. Streetlamps switched themselves on, lighting up the streets of Sydney. The winds had slowed down, making it a calm, serene night. A green-clad chipette watched the world go to sleep from outside her hotel room window. She could see a family of rabbits going into their burrow, sticking by each other – protecting each other. A group of birds left the skies and settled into a little tree, tweeting to each other their good-nights. Family. The chipette sighed. How she wished she still had her family. She longed to see her sisters, and just hold them tight and never let go. But that was never going to be. They were probably at the other side of the world now, living their own lives.<p>

"Ellie, you all set to go?" Eleanor jumped. She had been so lost in a daydream that she forgot that she was leaving in two minutes.

"Um, y-yeah. I'm ready." She took one last look at the outside world, then closed the curtains. Eleanor turned to see her counterpart standing at the door with two suitcases. "Oh Theo, is all this really happening?"

The green-clad chipmunk smiled, and handed his counterpart her light-green suitcase. "It's all real, Ellie. We're going back to America! We're going home!"

Eleanor's heart skipped a beat._ Home. _She felt funny. How could she possibly call it home? She decided just to go along with it. "Y-yeah! Home... that's where the heart is, right?"

Theodore opened the door and wheeled his suitcase out, Eleanor following closely behind. Eleanor couldn't help but feel rather nervous. She was leaving a hell of a lot of things behind – her career, her home, her friends, Jake. No, Jake is the past now. She has to forget about him. He's going to be one of those memories that don't end up being remembered. But why is she still thinking about him? She stopped dead.

"Theodore?"

"Yeah?" Theodore kept moving forward, unaware that Eleanor had stopped.

"I think I still have feelings for Jake." She didn't mean to say it, but it just came out. She instantly regretted it, waiting anxiously for a response from Theodore.

The chipmunk froze. He felt his stomach twist up into tight knots and his face was heating up. Did she really just say that? They were minutes away from heading towards their new life together, and she comes away with this? He felt hurt, rejected. He was sure that Eleanor loved him, not that arrogant, sick, twisted jerk. Feeling that there was nothing else he could do, he kept moving. Eleanor watched him move, suddenly feeling her heart swell up with pain.

"Theodore!" She called, trying to run after him. He didn't respond. "Theodore I'm sorry!"

Theodore kept walking down the corridor, trying to block out her calls. How could she do this to him? She was just like the rest of them. Heartless, evil, and just cruel. He thought he found an angel when he found Eleanor, turns out she's just another devil. Another one for the hate list. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. What did that crook have that he didn't? Was he more attractive? Was he better than him? Yeah. That'll be it. Who could possibly be interested in Theodore?

"Theodore! Please! Just hear me out! Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" Eleanor quickened her pace to try catch up with him. "I don't really love Jake!"

Theodore turned. "Then why did you say it?" He was sniffing. "Why would you say you love me, then tell me you love Jake?"

Eleanor scanned his face. He was almost literally seconds from breaking down into tears. His heart could only take so much, man or not.

"Theo," she said softly, taking his shoulder. "My head's messed up. I don't know what to think anymore. My life was ruined by that man."

"Then why do you still love him? After all he did to you..."

"What? No! I _can't _love him because I love _you._ I don't deserve you. You are more than I could ever wish for."

The chipmunk looked into Eleanor's eyes. She looked like she was going to cry too. "If you don't want me, just tell me now. I don't want to be living a lie for the rest of my life. I want to be sure that I have somebody I can rely on. Someone that loves me."

"I don't want to live a lie either. I want you."

Theodore let out a shaky breath and let tears fall down his face. "God, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you Theodore. You're perfect, you just don't see that."

"But I don't understand. Why did you say you love Jake?"

"I didn't say I loved Jake." Eleanor said, wiping the tears from Theodore's cheeks. "I said I have feelings for him."

"And what did you mean by that?"

"I guess it's because I've been married to him for so long, but it's really you I want. I want to go to America with you. Theodore, please believe me." The chipette frowned, realising just how much the Australian had messed with her head, twisting her thoughts and filling her with doubt. Of _course _she doesn't love him. It's Theodore she wants. _She _wants Theodore.

Theodore placed a hand on her cheek. It was so soft – just like silk. "Ellie, I know it's been hard for you. But you gotta realise that I'm doing this for you. By going to America, we can start afresh. No more Jake, no more pain. Is that what you want?"

"Yes, it is." Eleanor replied, resting her forehead on his.

"Then why are we doing this? We should be going!"

"Wait..." Eleanor closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Theodore's. Both melted into the short kiss, but felt obliged to stop, at the risk of missing their flight.

"Come on, let's start our new lives." Theodore extended his hand out, gesturing for Eleanor to take it. The chipette took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

* * *

><p>The sound of roaring engines and aeroplanes whooshing into the sky filled the air. You would think that an airport would be quiet at night, but no – not this one. Two bespectacled chipmunks sat on a grey bench talking to each other.<p>

"And so that's how I won it."

"Oh Simon, you're always full of stories!"

"Yeah, I guess."

The blue-clad chipmunk had his arm wrapped around his counterpart, telling her stories of his life when she was gone. The purple-clad chipette did nothing but listen intently, embracing every second of his touch.

"And when I turned eighteen, my brothers were pestering me to throw a party, but knowing me, I didn't really want a party, I was more focused on my schoolwork. Then one day I- mmmph!"

Jeanette threw herself onto Simon, passionately kissing him. She couldn't help it, she just loved kissing him. All of those missed opportunities, all of those years she couldn't. It just came naturally now. Simon was taken aback. Shy, innocent Jeanette had turned into a rather confident kisser... and he had to admit it, he sort of liked it. Both let their hands roam each other's bodies, feeling energy course through them. Sparks ignited and fireworks rocketed into the sky, as it always seemed to now that they were finally together. Then Simon's phone vibrated.

"Mmm, don't answer it..." Jeanette mumbled into his lips.

Simon pulled away. "It's a text, it may be important... I'm sorry." He replied, seeing Jeanette pout. He flipped open his cell phone and read the message. "It's from Alvin. He says that he's on his way."

Jeanette felt her heart pound. It had been years since she'd seen Alvin. She didn't really know how to react to him. After everything he did, it was going to be hard seeing his face again. It was going to be awkward, and very tense.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. I know it must be hard, having to see him again, but y-you've got me, and I'll make sure you never go through anything like that again." Simon placed a reassuring hand on Jeanette's shoulder.

Jeanette smiled. "Thanks, Si. H-hey, aren't we a little early? Doesn't the flight start in half an hour?"

"Yeah, but at least we know we aren't going to miss it." Simon adjusted his glasses, still overcome with surprise at Jeanette's newly-found 'forward' nature. Maybe it's just the prospect of a new beginning and the feeling of being in love that encourages her.

"How long do you think Alvin and Theodore will be?"

"Not long, I presume."

"Oh, I'm so nervous. I've not seen America since I was a child. What if nobody recognises me?"

"Oh, they will! Trust me, Jen."

"D-does Dave know I'm coming?"

"Um... heh... well, he knows that I'm in Australia..."

Jeanette gasped. Her stomach twisted in little knots. "He doesn't know! Simon! Oh what am I going to do? He's going to be so mad, he's-"

"-Going to be delighted. He was just as devastated when you guys left. He would have let you stay with us, but there was financial trouble, and we couldn't really afford the house we had." Whenever he spoke of that situation, guilt crept up on him.

Jeanette rested her head on his shoulder, and reassured him. "It's okay. Look, the past is the past, right? We have our new lives to live. Why don't we look forward, instead of back?"

"I guess you're right. Thirty minutes to go. Boy, that isn't very long."

"I know! Are you sure that Alvin is on his way? I know that he usually had slight... tendencies to be... late."

"Oh no, Alvin's never late. He always likes to be on time. Trust me!"

"Okay, if you say so." Jeanette said, wrapping her arms around Simon.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Alvin! We're going to be late!" Brittany yelled, throwing her suitcase into the back of the car.<p>

"Do you not think I already know that?" Alvin shouted back, slamming the car door shut. Brittany groaned and took a seat next to him in the front.

"This is my car, why are _you_ driving?" Brittany asked, fastening her seatbelt.

"Because we may actually get to the airport in time!" Alvin started the engine.

"Without putting our lives at risk?" Brittany inquired, fixing her hair in the overhead mirror.

"What do you take me for?"

"A madman..."

"Well I can prove to you that I can drive safely to the airport on time."

"Good luck." As soon as Brittany spoke, Alvin slammed his foot down and the car went speeding off making Brittany jolt back into her seat. Everything was a blur, you couldn't make out anything outside the windows, as Alvin was driving so fast. "Ah! Alvin slow down!"

"You want to get to the airport on time?" Alvin asked, moving up a gear.

"Yes, but not like this! I don't want to die!" Brittany screeched, holding on the seat for her dear life.

"Clearly never taken risks before," Alvin muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Brittany yelled, fixing her on the road in front of her.

"This is your fault by the way! If you hadn't intended on packing _everything_ you own, we would be there already!" Alvin shouted, swerving the car around a tight corner.

"Alvin we're going to die!"

"Relax Brittany! God, you get so paranoid!"

"_You're worse than Miss Miller!_"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Alvin didn't reply, instead he went up another gear and raced down the highway, much to Brittany's delight.

"Alvin please! I don't want to die young and beautiful!"

Alvin snickered to himself.

"I don't want it to end this way! Please slow down!"

"What makes you think you're going to die?"

"You're a maniac! I don't trust you!"

"Oh, good to know. I don't exactly trust you with vehicles either, Britt."

"At least I'd be driving in the _correct lane!_"

Alvin rolled his eyes and turned another corner. A lot of cars around him were beeping their horns and shaking their clenched fists at him. He didn't care – he needed to catch that flight.

"Oh, this is the end, isn't it?" Brittany gripped tightly onto the seat that she was sitting on. "Alvin, if we die... I just want you to know..."

"Know what?" Alvin smirked, going faster.

"I love you!" Brittany screamed, clenching her eyes shut, bracing herself for some sort of horrific crash. They were going to die. It was all over. The story was going to come to an end. She waited for the blackout. Instead of crashing, the car abruptly stopped, making her fly forward in her seat, seatbelt stopping her from going any further. She could hear jets taking off and landing. What the hell just happened? Where was she? Confusion swept over her like a brush.

"We're here." Alvin whispered, grabbing her arm. The chipette gave him a look of disgust and shook his hand off. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Alvin. Nothing." Brittany muttered, undoing her seatbelt and getting out of the car. She caught a glimpse of herself in the car window reflection. She felt like crying. Her hair was frizzy, like a lion's mane, and sticking out. Alvin took the suitcases out the car and laughed to himself once he saw Brittany's hair.

"You look lovely, Britt."

"Go to hell, Alvin." Seething, Brittany took her pink suitcase and wheeled it through the airport doors. Alvin smiled to himself.

"She really loves me." He murmured to himself, swaggering into the busy airport. Both chipmunks were taken aback by how crowded it was. They were never going to find Simon or Theodore in this place. Crowds of people were queuing for their tickets, looking rather impatient. Dozens of people were sitting on benches with their suitcases, waiting for their flights. Several people were just walking around – or should I say rushing – trying to find their plane. Alvin scratched the back of his head.

"How are we going to find them?" Brittany asked, looking around the room. "Should we call them?"

Alvin froze, eyes wide like saucers. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. "No need." He uttered, taking clumsy steps forward. Brittany raised an eyebrow and wondered why he was acting so weird. She looked to where he was looking. A wide open space. What was so interesting about that? She scanned the area, wondering what she was supposed to be searching for. Then her mouth opened slightly. In the crowd of people, she saw something – more than something.

At one end, she could see two tall figures, both wearing glasses. One blue-clad, one purple-clad. It wasn't the blue-clad figure that surprised her, it was the other one. Chestnut brown hair pulled into a messy bun, emerald green eyes, framed with pink glasses. A shy demeanour seemed to linger around her. She looked so familiar, but it couldn't be- At the other end, she could see two plump green-clad figures. One had silky blonde hair tied into pigtails. This was the one that grabbed her attention. Chocolate brown eyes that sparkled. It had to be... it just had to. But she hadn't seen them in years, they could be anybody. But they were too familiar, it just had to be them! Brittany's eyes watered as she took in the sight before her. Her counterpart watched her, making no sound at all, his eyes looking a little teary. She laughed, then covered her mouth. Taking a shaky step forward, she called out.

"Jeanette! Eleanor!"

Both the figures looked in her direction, then their mouths opened wide.

"Brittany!" They both cried in unison, running towards her, despite an initial hesitance. Brittany sobbed and ran forward. In the middle of the wide open space, three chipettes crashed together in a warm, emotional embrace.

"Brittany!"

"Jeanette!"

"Eleanor!"

All three sobbed into each other's shoulders, holding each other tightly. Nothing else mattered to them in this space of time. Ten years apart, and now they could be a family. A powerful wave of emotion washed over them as they gripped onto each other. Feelings of insecurity, pain, hurt, grief... they all instantly vanished as they stood there in the arms of their sisters. Brittany pulled back and looked lovingly at her sisters with a tear stained face.

"Oh I missed you guys so much! Every night I prayed that I could see your faces again!" Brittany let the tears fall. She didn't care if people were watching – this was truly the best thing to have happened to her.

"Me too – I never thought I would see you again!" Jeanette took off her glasses and wiped at her eyes.

"I've been so lost without you girls. This is... surreal... "Eleanor croaked, looking Jeanette and Brittany through blurry eyes.

Without any more words, all three broke down into more tears. To all of them, it felt like some sort of fantasy. Was this really their sisters standing before them? Whether or not it was, it felt amazing. Their hearts floated into the sky as they held their sisters tight. This time, they weren't letting go. Ten years of suffering were about to end. The heavy weight was going to lift. They could live their lives to the fullest now, with their true love, and their sisters by their side.

"I-I love you s-so much, and I'm s-sorry if I n-never showed it. Truth is, I-I never wanted to lose y-you. Please never leave me again." Brittany stuttered, feeling a lump forming in her throat. It was a delightful feeling – a mixture of happiness, love, and fulfilment. Nothing could compare to the way these girls were feeling right now.

The chipmunks watched from the side, feeling happy for their counterparts. A couple of tears escaped from their eyes. It was the most tear jerking sight they had ever seen. What an adventure they had. In the space of a week, they found their true loves, and reunited the Chipettes. They couldn't help but feel proud. Noticing that it was time for their flight, they stepped into the circle and took their counterpart by the hand. It was time. The chipmunks and chipettes made their way to the plane, smiling inside. They were going back. Hand in hand. Back home. Where they belonged. This time, they were together, they were a family... and nothing was ever going to separate them again. For the love they shared for one another was far too strong to be broken.

* * *

><p><strong>I was listening to sad music while writing the reunion so it was very emotional and you know what the saddest part is - I don't even have any siblings so I don't know what sibling love is! Please don't forget to tell me what you thought! It means the world to me - I may even cry with joy at your review! Thanks :)<strong>

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)**


	21. Time After Time

**Hello! As you may already know, this is the last chapter of the story. I'm sorry that it has to come to an end. But please enjoy!**

**P.S. - I own nothing, except for the story plot!**

* * *

><p>Five months had passed since the Chipmunks' and Chipettes' arrival in America. It was a bit of a rough start – especially when the boys told Dave what happened. He wasn't thrilled to begin with – but once the boys had talked him around, he was fine. He could only agree to be civil towards them, but deep down Alvin knew he felt betrayed. The Chipmunks moved out of the apartment, and got their own places with their counterparts, due to the financial help from said counterparts, and money saved up doing long, gruelling shifts at work. This was when the better days began. The sun would eventually shine for them.<p>

As for the Chipettes' careers, they accepted that their lives in Australia had to end. It was difficult, almost like a throw in the deep end for all of them. Everything felt foreign again. Jeanette had to come to terms with the loss of her career, and start anew. It took weeks for her to feel complete again - after many reassuring conversations with Simon - and she strived to gain a teaching career, preferably in literature. Slowly but surely her new life had been built.

Eleanor never wanted to leave Theodore's side, and hence Theodore decided that working alongside him at the restaurant may be ideal for her - something she loves, with someone she loves. He only wanted to protect her, for both knew a long road was still ahead of them. More than anything the green-clad chipmunk wanted to help nurse her wounds and get Eleanor back. It would take a while. He knew this. Before they could begin procedures such as divorce or court-cases for domestic abuse, they had to help bridge the emotional gap betweem them, and strengthen their love to fight together.

Brittany remained unemployed. It wasn't because she couldn't find a job - she wasn't ready. Nothing could have been more _fine _than living with Alvin in their apartment - both were unemployed, but full of love. They would do something one day, but for now, all they wanted to do was embrace the present, and never let go of what they had now. The past would be long forgotten, and together they could start the future.

But of course, the main thing for the Chipmunks was that they found their true loves and in fact, now live with them happily – just like some sort of urban fairytale. They set out on an adventure to find their counterparts, and after a long, bumpy road, found them. It couldn't have been a sweeter story to tell. Here's to what the future holds...

As for Alvin, well, every night before he goes to bed, he thanks the skies up above for granting his wish. He wished for happiness, not for him, but for his brothers... and that wish came true – with added bonuses. He hasn't been forgiven for his deeds, he accepts that. But now, he can live in peace knowing that everything was going to be alright. The financial trouble was going to lift, his life would get back on track, his brothers would be happy. It was like living normally again. It wasn't selfish, and it wasn't too much to ask for - happiness. The kind of happiness that can't be explained. And when that future comes, they may look back, and remember the mountains they climbed to reach where they are now. Nobody can deny it. _This _was where their hearts belonged.

Nothing else had happened in those five months for the six, apart from settling down into jobs moving into their homes - some temporary, some permanent. Marriage was a certain prospect, and possibly kids, but those little trouble-makers were planning something else. Something that they hadn't done in years. This would give all of them the closure they needed after years of separation. This would _truly _bring them together again.

* * *

><p>Thick smoke floated through the arena. It was a familiar sight. How odd it felt to be reacquainted with these surroundings. They could hear the crowds calling their names. Hearts were racing. Six chipmunks were waiting in the wings.<p>

"Oh I'm so nervous, I don't know if I can do this..."

"It's okay Jeanette, you'll do great." A blue-clad chipmunk placed a hand on the purple-clad chipette's shoulder.

"I can't contain my excitement!" A blonde chipette beamed, jumping up and down.

"Me neither!" A green-clad chipmunk replied, joined her.

A red-clad chipmunk was leaning against the wall, trying to act cool. A pink-clad chipette joined him. He inhaled the air deeply, then exhaled, smiling. "Well, it's certainly been a while since we did this. Are you sure you can do this?"

"Am I sure?" His counterpart scoffed. "Alvin, I was born ready!"

"If you say so. Come on gang, it's time to shine!" Then with that, the chipmunks and chipettes took deep breaths and made their way into the light. All six were mildly surprised with the crowd they saw. Why, there could be millions in that crowd! A dazzling array on lights were shining brightly on them, exposing them to the world. The chipmunks took their positions next to their counterparts, feeling the heat already. They looked at each other, and then joined hands, forming a line. Their microphones were attached to them. Alvin began to speak.

"Erm... hello... ladies and gentlemen." His speech was interrupted with loud cheering from the audience. It was making him feel more at ease. "It's been a while, since we performed as a group. We had some tough times, and we had to grow up. Some things got lost along the way, some people had to change their ways. But in the end, we found what we were looking for. And now, we're back. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you: The Chipmunks, and the Chipettes!"

Alvin took a step back and gestured for the music to begin. As soon as those first notes played, all six got into the groove. It was like nothing had changed.

_(Alvin)_

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock and think of you_

_(Theodore)_

_Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new?_

_(Simon)_

_Flashback, warm night, almost left behind_

_Suitcase of memories – time after – _

_(Eleanor)_

_Sometimes you picture me_

_I'm walking too far ahead_

_(Brittany)_

_You're calling to me_

_I can't hear what you've said._

_(Jeanette)_

_Then you say go slow. I fall behind._

_The second hand unwinds_

_(Alvin and Brittany)_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_(Simon and Jeanette)_

_If you fall I will catch you – I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_(Eleanor and Theodore)_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_(Chipmunks and Chipettes)_

_If you fall I will catch you – I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_(Brittany)_

_After my picture fades and darkness has turned to grey_

_(Eleanor)_

_Watching through windows you're wondering if I'm okay_

_(Jeanette)_

_Secrets stolen from deep inside. _

_The drum beats out of time._

_(Chipettes)_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_(Chipmunks)_

_If you fall I will catch you – I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_(Brittany)_

_You said go slow – I fall behind_

_The second hand unwinds_

_(Chipmunks and Chipettes)_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you – I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you – I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_(Alvin and Brittany)_

_Time after time_

_(Simon and Jeanette)_

_Time after time_

_(Theodore and Eleanor)_

_Time after time_

_(Chipmunks and Chipettes)_

_Time after time_

The crowd cheered with all their might as the group took their bows. Lights were flashing, and roses were thrown to them. Never had they felt more alive, than to be up on stage with the people they love, doing what they love most – singing. Yes, it could finally be confirmed – The Chipmunks and Chipettes were back.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it really the end? I can't believe it! It's been such a journey for me! I had so much fun writing this story and I cannot thank you enough for your kind reviews that only made me stronger and what I hope is a better writer. Your reviews and ongoing support during this story has been immense, and I cannot thank you enough for it.<strong>

**Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)**


End file.
